Tsume's Kiara
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Is Tsume as cold-hearted as everyone thinks? Or does he have feelings for a young she-wolf? Kiara has been at Tsume's side since he saved her from a group of thugs. Now they are on their journey. Will Tsume admit his feelings for her when her father tries to take her away from her friends? Or will he lose her forever? Tsume/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

**Chapter 1**

Kiara was wearing a black mid drift top with only one strap, on the bottom were chains hanging down like streamers, black ripped up jeans and there was chains all over, black boots, and a black trench coat. Her eyes where a deep crimson red, her black hair went down to her knees even up in a ponytail. However she kept her bangs out of her ponytail since they only went to her chin and had them cover her right eye.

Kiara was walking in the snow her coat blowing in the wind. She hadn't eaten in weeks. The last city she was in found out that she was there and she was chased out. She had seen a city just up a head. She knew that she could make it at least inside the dome. She pushed forward toward the city. She got inside the dome and made her way into the city.

She made her way further into the city taking her hood down. She looked at the humans in degust. Every time she was in a new populated area she couldn't help but look at them with degust. Humans were the whole reason she was going from city to city. She really hated living in a human city even if it was the only way to survive now a days.

She continued to walk down the street. She saw that she was coming up on a group of really creepy people. She looked away hoping that they wouldn't talk to her and would just leave her alone, but that hope faded when one of them stood in front of her blocking her path.

"Hey baby you look cold. Why don't you come back to my place and I'll keep you warm." said the one standing in front of her. She really hated it when humans talked to her like that. That's how she was discovered in the last city, she had a short temper when it came to people like that.

"Beat it creep!" said Kiara. She turned around to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No one says no to me! You see I'm Mizuki!" said Mizuki.

"And that name is suppose to mean something to me?" Kiara snapped.

"I see what you're doing. You're playing hard to get. I see how it is baby." said Mizuki. Kiara tried pulling away, but he just gripped her wrist tighter. "Where you going baby?"

"I think she's trying to tell you something pal!" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see several people with boxes and one standing in front of them. The one that spoke was tall, tan, and relatively muscular, with cropped silver hair that he ties back in a small ponytail. He wears one stud in his right ear and two hoops in his left, one larger than the other. He wears tight, black leather that exposes his belly, the sleeves partially ripped off with a gray shirt under neigh, black leather pants and black boots. He had a big x shaped scar on his chest. "Let her go."

"Get lost will ya!" said Mizuki.

"Not a chance!" said the man. Mizuki pushed Kiara over to one of his men and charged at them man. All he did was stepping aside and tripped him. "I won't tell you again!" The men let go of Kiara and ran off knocking her down. The man in leather walked over to her and crouched down. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Thank you." said Kiara.

"You're welcome." said the man as he helped her up. She came just past his chin. "I'm Tsume."

"I'm Kiara." said Kiara.

"You look hungry." said Tsume.

"A little." said Kiara.

"Let's get you something to eat." said Tsume. Tsume walked back over to his gang with Kiara right behind him. Tsume took her to where he was staying. He gave her a hamburger and then took one for himself then propped himself against the windowsill while Kiara sat on a rock on the floor. "So what brings you here?"

"Ever since I was driven from my homeland I've been traveling from city to city." said Kiara.

"What happened if I may ask?" asked Tsume.

_Flashback:_

_Kiara was running with her brothers playing their mother-watching close by to make sure they stayed out of trouble._

"Jax_ get back here!" said Kiara as she chased Jax. Kiara was the only girl and the oldest out of eight siblings. Alexander, Mike, Cory, Kyle, Jack, and Andrew were fighting._

"_Mom tell her to stop!" said Jax._

"_Sorry Jax you should know better than to mess with your sister." said Gem._

"_Kiara stop chasing your brother!" said John._

"_Ok Dad." said Kiara. She walked over to him and he licked her muzzle._

"_You're going to make a fine leader one day!" said John._

"_Well she is your daughter." said Gem._

"_Strong, brave, clever, and smart. Sounds like my daughter." said John. Kiara was about to respond, but was cut off by a gunshot. Everyone looked over to see where it came from and saw several humans with guns. "Kiara run!" Kiara ran out of the camp as fast as she could and didn't look back._

_End flashback:_

"That was the last time I say my family and my clan." said Kiara on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." said Tsume. He walked over to her to comfort her. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Tsume can I stay here?" asked Kiara.

"I don't have a problem with that at all." said Tsume. Kiara looked at him and smiled. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's getting late. You should get some sleep." She laid down in front of her and fell asleep.

'Am I falling for her. I just met her, but there is something about her. She's just like Me.' thought Tsume. He laid down behind her and watched her. 'I'll try to protect her for now and see where it goes from there.' He watched her for a little longer until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

**Chapter 2**

Kiara and Tsume were sitting in a red jeep as they drove next to a train. The people from the car started shooting at the train and the train came to life and started shooting back.

"Let's go!" said Tsume. One of the jeeps got right next to the train and started jumping on except for Gahl stood there to afraid to jump. Eventually one of them pushed him so he could get on the train. He opened to door that held a machine. The machine started firing at them and was about to shoot Gahl, but Kiara and Tsume destroyed it.

"Kiara, Tsume!" said Gehl. Tsume looked at him as Kiara kicked the machine off the train. The machine hit the ground and blew up, which caught the train on fire making it stop. Everyone got back to the cars and drove away cheering until they hear a ship overhead.

"That's a nobles ship!" said Seto.

"I hate that sound!" said Tsume.

"You're not the only one!" said Kiara. They drove away as the police started to come out of the city.

They got back to the city. They were walking down a street kicking come cans, which got the attention of a blue/gray dog with blue eyes. Kiara and Tsume stopped and looked at the dog. The dog started barking and tried to get free. Kiara and Tsume took off with Chen, Seto, and Gehl right behind them. Kiara and Tsume were running fine with the other three struggling to keep up.

"Hey Kiara, Tsume!" said Chen. Kiara and Tsume stopped to let them catch up. "Where's the fire? Can't we slow down a little, there no body following us?"

"We know." said Tsume.

"Haven't we got enough already?" asked Seto. Kiara looked at Tsume.

"The provisions for the nobles will be passing through the check point tomorrow." said Tsume.

"We're gonna hit 'em again?" asked Gehl. Tsume glared at them and they flinched.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Chen, Seto, you're in the advance squad." Tsume said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Chen said.

"Yeah but...we messed up bad there last week. Security is going to be even tighter now. We lost two of us today as it is." said Gehl

"Gehl, you're on standby. Anyone who isn't willing to fight should get out now." Tsume said before he and Kiara started to walk.

"I will never understand those two." Chen whispered.

"Why?" Gehl whispered back.

"Because Tsume doesn't let anyone get close to him besides her. They're always together and she's his right hand man. You can rule out the girlfriend thing because Tsume never seems interested in one but I wonder why Tsume can rely on her instead of us." Chen whispered.

"Maybe it's because ever since the gang started, she hasn't died or gotten a scratch once." Seto whispered.

"Yeah, but still he should let us in at least some times." Chen whispered. Kiara looked over her shoulder. She looked back forward.

"You ok Kiara?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Don't believe what Chen said about me caring. I do care for you." said Tsume. He smiled at her, which made her blush slightly.

_The next day:_

They all gotten back and there was a crowd surrounding a tree's trunk.

"What is it?" Tsume demanded.

"It's a dog, but I don't think it's going to make it." One guy said.

Kiara and Tsume got closer. She gasped along with Tsume. 'It isn't a dog, it's a wolf!' Kiara thought. The wolf was white but had an extremely big gash on its thigh.

"Maybe it's worth something." One guy said.

"Maybe we can eat it." Another one said.

"I've never seen a dog this big. This sucker's huge!" Another guys said.

"That is not a dog." Everyone looked at Tsume. "Pull it out."

One of the guys hesitantly goes to pull it out. "Okay."

As he reaches the wolf awakes and suddenly attacks him. The wolf killed him. Another guy, who panics, get a modern crossbow and started to shoot at it.

The wolf avoided it, jumped and bit him on the neck. Gehl, who was standing near by, looked at the wolf directly and started to shake. The wolf let go of the guy's neck and started to stare its golden eyes at Gehl. Kiara punched Gehl out of the way. The wolf looked at her as Tsume walked behind her.

"How interesting." Tsume said.

The wolf snarls at Tsume before Kiara and Tsume starts to back away and run with the wolf following them.

"You have a plan, Tsume?" Kiara asked as they were running up a pipe upwards.

"Yeah, instincts." said Tsume. Kiara stared at him, knowing what he meant.

They found a clear piece of building and both went into their wolf forms. Tsume was a gray wolf with a scar on his chest; Kiara was an all midnight black wolf. They let the wolf know they were wolves too. Tsume and Kiara turned back into their human forms.

"That was quite a stunt." Tsume said.

"I was protecting myself, that's all." The wolf said.

"Don't be so quick to kill." Kiara said to him.

"What's wrong with killing?" The wolf asked.

"I don't know what mountain you cane down from, but you're in a city now. There are rules." Tsume said.

"Rules? Is running around in the city with a pack of idiots one of the rules?" The wolf asked.

"We're only using them." Tsume said.

"Your rules stink like this city. What's the point of living when you're throwing away your pride?" The wolf said.

"You've got a big mouth for someone whose half dead." Tsume said.

Tsume and Kiara went into their wolf forms and attacked the white wolf. Tsume and the white wolf went at each other first. Kiara went for his throat but he saw it coming and bit her back. Tsume then bit his tail to let go of her. They were nipping at each other and the white wolf kicked hard at Kiara she went flying and hit her head knocking her out cold. Tsume was in his human form holding back the white wolf with his knife in the wolf's mouth and his arms against the wolf's chest. Tsume kicked the wolf's gash on his leg and then head butted him. Kiara woke up. She saw that Gehl tried to attack the white wolf. The white wolf went away before she went up towards Tsume. Tsume grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok?" whispered Kiara.

"Yeah are you?" whispered Tsume back. She nodded as Gehl looked at them. Tsume let go of her hand.

"Are you okay, Tsume? You're bleeding." Gehl went up to touch the wound.

"Don't touch me!" Tsume shouted before getting up. "And stay out of my business." Tsume started to walk away with Kiara following him.

"I wanted to thank you." Tsume and Kiara stopped walking. "You saved my life back there. I always thought that maybe you didn't care if one of your friends got killed. I guess I thought that I'd never be one of your friends." Gehl said.

"We're not friends. It's just...we're not like you people." Tsume started to walk away.

"You really shouldn't have yelled at him, Tsume. He was only trying to help." said Kiara.

"Kiara I do have my reasons on only let you close to me." Said Tsume.

"Can I know them?" asked Kiara.

"One we're both wolves, two I don't want to get to attached to humans, and three I know you can look out for yourself in a fight." said Tsume. Kiara looked down. She knew that he meant well, but he still didn't have to yell at Gehl. 'Why can't I help, but feel safe around him. Do I love him?' Kiara thought to herself.

"Ok." said Kiara.

"Look Kiara, the day you came to the city and told me what happened I promised myself that I would protect you." said Tsume. Kiara stared at him. "It's easier if you're the only one close to me. That way I don't have to worry about the others." Kiara smiled and blushed. She looked down only to have Tsume put his hand under her chin and gentle lifted her head back up. "I promise Kiara, I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

**Chapter 3**

Everyone from Tsume's gang was there, surveying the checkpoint. Everyone was well armed.

"Hey Tsume, have you seen Gehl?" Kiara asked.

Tsume shook his head 'no'. Kiara hates it when Tsume's cold demeanor scares someone off.

"He's probably still at the hideout." said Tsume as he gave the signal to the others across from them to get ready. Kiara heard someone coming to them, so she turned around and saw Gehl.

"I'm coming with you guys. I wanna fight. I can help you; just tell me what to do." Gehl said.

"Tsume." Tsume looked at Kiara. "Alright, but don't die." He said. Gehl smiled and their raid began.

After the raid, the people found them. They ran on pipes that led them out of the Check Point. Tsume, Kiara, and Gehl all rushed out. Unfortunately Gehl was slow because of the gun shooting at him. Kiara saw that Gehl was lagging behind. Then a gunshot near his foot caused him to lose his balance.

Kiara gasps. "Tsume!" She shouted. Tsume turns and she tossed her provisions to him before she went back for Gehl.

"Kiara wait!" Tsume yelled.

Kiara turned into a wolf to help him up but his yell caused her to lose her grip. Gehl falls to his death, leaving Kiara paralyzed. Seeing Gehl fall to his death, painful memories of her clan flashed through her head. Tsume tossed the provisions and grabbed her arm. Both of them ran out of there.

They got back to the hideout. Kiara was sitting against a wall with her head down and her knees against her chest. Tsume was watching her from the windowsill with concern.

"I couldn't hold him. I let him fall." Kiara mumbled.

"Kiara you couldn't help it. Humans have always seen wolves this way." said Tsume.

"I still could have held him, but when he screamed." said Kiara.

"Kiara." said Tsume. He got up and walked over to her. He sat beside her not knowing what to do.

"This wouldn't be the first time I couldn't help someone." said Kiara.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsume.

"My clan is reality big. My father allowed the other males to mate and welcomed many wolves to join the pack." said Kiara.

"What happened?" asked Tsume.

_Flashback:_

_Kiara was laying with her mother watching the new wolves coming into the camp. There was about twenties adults wolves and several cubs._

"_Kiara." said John._

"_Yeah dad?" asked Kiara as she looked up at him._

"_I want you take the new wolves around, let them get use to their new territory." said John._

"_Ok." said Kiara getting up. She walked over to the new wolves. "Please follow me." They walked out of the camp and started walking around the boarders. Everything was fine until hunters attacked them. Kiara had taken the cubs to a safe location. She went back to help the other wolves to find out that no one survived. She let out a loud howl to alert the clan. Within a few minutes John, Gem, and several other wolves came running up._

"_Kiara what happened?" asked John._

"_We were walking along the boarder when we were attacked by hunters. I told them I was going to hid the cubs and then come back to help, but when I came back I found this!" said Kiara almost crying._

"_Kiara it is alright. You did the right thing protecting the young." said Gem._

"_But now the cubs don't have parents! I shouldn't have left them alone to fight in an unknown place." said Kiara._

"_True. However they still have a clan. There are plenty of nursing wolves to take care of the cubs." said Gem. They went back to the cave and took the cubs home._

_End flashback:_

"To this day they cubs that were save don't know the truth. They think that they're natural born wolves of the clan. I never forgave myself for leaving them alone to fight in unknown territory." said Kiara as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kiara your mother was right, there was nothing you could have done. Even if you were there, there was no saying that it would have made a difference." said Tsume. She looked at him. He whipped away her tears.

She took a walk. She was getting far away from the Hideout when she saw a brown wolf with three bracelets on his right leg trying to attack crows but unfortunately it failed and went into hiding. Kiara giggled. The brown wolf whined. Kiara got closer to him.

"Well now I've seen many failed attacks but that one was just completely miserable." Kiara giggled again. The brown wolf whined some more. "Sorry, what's your name boy?" She held out her hand.

The wolf hesitantly came up to her. She petted him. "So you don't have a home, and you can't survive out here." She looked side to side. She reached into her bag and pulled out sausages. The wolf sniffed it curiously.

"Don't worry you can eat it." She took a bite out of it. "See?" The wolf licked it and ate.

Kiara petted him some more. "Poor guy." She raised her head and stood up. She looked toward the Hideout. "Sorry boy but I gotta go." She started to walk but the wolf followed her. "Sorry but my friend doesn't allow to have pets, let alone you. Take care." She ran toward the hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

The gang was all there and Tsume was on a ledge probably thinking about Gehl. All of them turned to Kiara when she came in. She felt very uneasy because they were staring at her quite viciously. She sat down next to Tsume.

"They say the nobles put a bounty on every gang in the city." One gang member said.

"Is that so?" Tsume said.

"Yeah they've already started rounding the people up and our stuff been kinda high profiled lately. We figured we're next. Maybe it's we should move on. There's a freight train pulling out at midnight. We can sneak one-" said Seto.

"Our next raid it's gonna be tonight. Make the usual preparations." Kiara said.

"Why so you can sit back and watch?" asked Chen. Kiara flinched not going unnoticed by Tsume. "Gehl's dead because of you. You let him die." Kiara put her head down and pulled her knees up to her chest while Tsume looked over his shoulder. "Sorry pal but I ain't working with you any more I wouldn't wanna slow you down now would I?"

"Suit yourself." Tsume said. He stood up and looked at Kiara. "We'll meet up at midnight get the word out."

Tsume walked away while Kiara stayed. They all glared at her. When she couldn't take it, she ran out of there.

Kiara went back to that place where she met up with that brown wolf. She stared at the ground while she was walking and failed to notice a boy with brown shoulder length hair, red long sleeved shirt, green pants, and black boots. She saw him crossing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs leaning against a wall. She just looked at him and then looked away. She walked past him and he followed her.

"Uh, um, thanks a lot for before." He said.

"Huh?" Kiara looked at the boy.

"For the sausages." Kiara still looked confused. "Uh, remember back at the alley. Well that was my dog you gave them to." He said.

"That beautiful dog belongs to you really?" Kiara asked.

"That beautiful? Uh yeah, yeah he's mine." He said.

"But how could you know that I fed him if you weren't there?" Kiara asked.

"I heard it from the lady at the store." He said while crossing his arms behind his head.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"A name?" He laughed. "The name is Toboe."

"Toboe? What an interesting name." She said.

"You think so? Thanks." He said.

"I'm Kiara, what's your?" She asked.

"I just said it's Toboe." He said.

"But isn't that your dog's name?" She asked.

"Uh well, we're a lot alike so I decided to name him after myself." Toboe said. 'Sure, that's what you say, but you're just like me.' Kiara thought.

"You're kinda weird." Kiara said.

"Is weird bad?" Toboe asked.

"No, it's fine with me." She said. Toboe laughed. They went to talking and Toboe seemed really happy until they ran into Tsume.

"Tsume." Kiara said.

"Hey, you're another one just like me." Toboe said to himself.

"Move it kid. Kiara, let's go." He was about to walk until all three of them came across that same blue-eyed dog. There was a drunken man next to it with a bottle. He had on a gray hat with a dirty beige coat.

"Hm you found something'?" He asked the blue eyed dog. He looked at the group. Tsume and Kiara jumped out of the way. Toboe stayed not knowing there was trouble. The man dropped the bottle and pulled out a rifle out of his coat. He reloaded it and went toward Toboe. Toboe was scared so he couldn't move.

"Boy, you're not a boy." He started to walk over to Toboe then aimed. Tsume came down and disarmed him. He avoided a bite from the blue dog.

"Jump." He said to Toboe.

"Huh?"

"Hurry up!" He shouted at him.

"I was getting ready to." Toboe said. Both of them jumped up the building out of harm's way.

Tsume and Kiara were heading out to the hideout but Toboe was following them.

"Who the heck was that? And what's up with his dog?" Toboe said.

"I have no idea." Tsume said.

"Hey you're Tsume right! This is a first for me I've never met a wolf, I mean other than myself. I heard rumors about you from the crows though. They say that you make friends with the humans and run wild with them. So if you're Tsume then you must be his partner Kiara. The crows also talk about you, but they say that you're a wolf also..." Toboe said.

"You heard wrong. I don't have friends." Tsume said.

"But if you don't have friends then why do you Kiara tagged along with you all the time? The crows say that you two look like mates." Toboe said, causing Kiara to giggle, but Tsume tensed up.

"I'm an exception..." Kiara said.

"You guys are not really mates right?" Toboe asked.

"No, we're not." Kiara said as Tsume looked at her. 'Even though I would like to be mates with Tsume.' Kiara thought. He was thinking the same thing she was. He did want her to be his mate.

"Well anyway, I'm Toboe. You know what I've been living with humans my whole life too."

"Just get lost will ya? I'm getting pissed off and that only happens when I'm around idiots." Tsume said.

"But can't I come with you?" Toboe asked.

"No. You can't." Tsume answered before walking away. Kiara looked at Toboe with an 'I'm sorry' look before she went to Tsume's side. When she looked back, Toboe was gone.

"Tsume, do you have to be harsh?" She asked, but didn't receive an answer. Kiara stopped and jumped off somewhere to look for Toboe.

She came onto a place where there were a lot of guys. She took one whiff and felt disgusted. She saw Toboe walk into a corner with some guys following him.

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"It's a boy, can we kill him?" Toboe was shaking in fear not knowing what to do.

"Hey!" The men turned around. There were about 8 of them.

"You..." Kiara charged at one of them. "Leave." She punched him in the gut. "Him." She kicked another where the sun don't shine. "Alone!"

"Get her!" All of them charged at once. She turned into her wolf form and started to kill them off one by one. She was aiming for their necks or ribs whenever she gets near one of them. One of them had a shotgun and Toboe saw it. The guy aimed the gun at Kiara. Toboe transformed into his wolf form and killed him. When all the guys were dead, Toboe realized he killed a guy and began to howl.

"Toboe..." Kiara mumbled.

Toboe continued to howl and someone's footsteps were Tsume's. He grabbed Toboe and took him away with Kiara following him.

"Kiara, what the hell were you doing?" Tsume shouted. Toboe stopped crying.

"I was only helping Toboe!" She shouted back.

Tsume grabbed her shirt. "Don't you know someone could've seen you? Damn it, Kiara you're smarter than that! I don't want you to go into your wolf form unless it's an emergency, do you understand?" Tsume shouted.

Kiara held her eyes down and hesitated to answer. "...I understand." Kiara said. 'Damn it! I hate it when I have to yell at her.' Tsume thought.

"Good. Come on." Tsume said to the both of them.

They stayed in his room with Tsume sitting in the window and Kiara sitting beside Toboe.

"I never meant to kill anything." Tsume and Kiara listened to Toboe. "Granny, she…I was all alone at the entrance to the dome and she was so nice to me. She said I was so little and my eyes had barely opened. She gave these to me." He raised his arm that had three bracelets. "And we'd lived together ever since." Toboe said.

"You mean she kept you as a pet. That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog." Tsume started.

"I wasn't!" Toboe shouted. "I-I only, I wanted to protect, but she still..."

"She still threw you out?" Tsume asked.

"She still died." Toboe said. "She died." Toboe wrapped his arms around himself and buried his head in his arms before he started to cry. "I...I let her die."

Kiara was at the breaking point of her tears coming out until she heard someone coming. Tsume went to the door and opened it to reveal Seto.

"Seto." Tsume said.

"No one is gonna come." Seto said.

"The why are you here?" Tsume asked while Kiara came next to him.

"I'm leaving after this. Tsume, you and Kiara are just too different from the rest of us." said Seto.

"He doesn't know the half of it." Kiara mumbled, but Tsume heard her and smiled.

"Well good luck." said Seto as he walked away. Kiara and Tsume watched him leave until they heard a nobles ship overhead. They gasped and looked right as it flew over them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

**Chapter 5**

Tsume was still watching the sky and Kiara looked at him. "Tsume are you ok?" asked Kiara.

He looked at her and saw her eyes were filled with worry and concern. "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. A high-pitched screech reached the hideout. Toboe quickly clapped his ears and started yelling. While Kiara's knees collapsed covering her ears, acting quickly Tsume caught her and helped her stand. He knew how she was when it came to high pitches.

"Cut it out." Tsume said. Toboe started to yell louder. "Toboe, be quite! Just shut up!"

The screeching went on for a minute until it stopped. For a minute everything was silent. Kiara unclamped her ears and dazed. She looked really pale, even for a wolf; who can take a lot. Kiara looked at Toboe who still had his ears clamped. Tsume walked over from the doorway to Toboe and sat Kiara down.

"Hey." Tsume said, but Toboe didn't stir. "Hey." This time kicking Toboe lightly, Toboe gave a little gasp and unclamped his ears. "Snap out of it would ya?"

"Is it...it's gone." Toboe said. "You felt that, didn't you? You heard it right?" He asked Tsume. He just stared at him. Toboe wrapped his arms around his legs and looked down. "Such a sad voice."

"It was a machine, that's all. Probably the dying sounds of some old robot breaking down." Tsume said. Toboe just stared at him and looked down.

"It seemed almost alive." Kiara said. Toboe and Tsume looked towards her.

"Anyway, enough thinking about what made that sound. Let's just get some rest." Tsume said. He lied down on the floor, getting ready to sleep. He was looking at her and he smiled. She couldn't help, but smile back before walking towards Tsume and lied down next to him, which was noticed by Toboe.

"You two sleep together?" Toboe asked.

"Yeah, sometimes it gets cold at night and it's better to sleep with body heat than a simple blanket." Kiar said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Oh." Toboe lied down and went to sleep as well.

_Next day:_

Kiara was the first one to wake up. She walked out of the room needing to get some fresh air. She was walking do the street when she heard growling from behind her. It was the dog with blue eyes. She saw the man right behind it. He was about to pull out his gun when Kiara started to run. She heard the dog right behind following her. She jumped on top a high building and realized the dog was still following her. She jumped from building to building until she came to a dead end. The dog was right behind her sitting growling. The dog lunged at her Kiara swiftly dodged the dog and the dog fell of the edge landing on a bunch of crates. Kiara looked down and saw that the dog was getting up, so she ran off.

When Kiara got back to Tsume's room, she found him sitting the window but Toboe was nowhere in the room.

"Where's Toboe?" She asked.

"Who knows?" He answered coldly.

Kiara placed her hands on her hips. "Alright Tsume, what did you do?" She asked him.

"I told him to beat it. A kid like him doesn't understand the real world." Tsume answered.

"Tsume, Toboe doesn't know how to survive out there especially with that hunter and his dog." She said while trying to keep her cool.

"So what. Maybe this experience will show him what the real world is all about."

"He'll die out there!" She shouted.

"I don't care!" Tsume yelled before looking out the window. Kiara was taken back.

"Tsume..." She started.

"I don't need anyone; I'm fine on my own. I don't need friends." Tsume said. Kiara's eyes widen a bit and started to get wet.

"If you say so, then I guess you don't need me anymore." She said before walking over to the door.

"Kiara wait I wasn't talking about you!" said Tsume thinking quickly before she left.

"I'm sorry Tsume, but until you understand why you need others beside me. I can't be around you." said Kiara.

'Good going Tsume, you've just lost the only friend you ever had.' He thought to himself and glared outside the window.

After a couple minutes, he got off the window and went to look for Kiara. He put his sunglasses on and walked out. Behind him on top of the bridge behind the tree was Seto, the Chief, and three police officers. The chief looked at Seto as he was asking if that was him. Seto looked down confirming that it was him and the chief signaled the police to go get him. The police officers kept running at him until Tsume looked over his shoulder coldly. They stopped for a brief second and then continued to charge at him. Tsume ran pact them knocking a couple of them down. Tsume ran and jumped up onto the bridge. He pushed the chief into the tree knocking him out cold. Seto tried to run away, but Tsume jumped in front of him.

"Tsume." Seto, who was scared, said. Tsume grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forced him to the floor. He got on top of him and grabbed a knife and put it to his neck.

"You sold me out." Tsume said bluntly.

"They caught us, when we tried to sneak on the train. We couldn't just let you and Kiara get away scot-free." Seto said before Tsume smiled.

"You damn humans." Tsume said. Seto gasped and the police came back with guns. Tsume let go of him and started to run. He jumped on one of the roofs and then jumped onto a higher one. The humans from the bottom level gasped. Tsume took one look at them before he went on his way.

"That was impossible!" said one of the officers. Tsume was running on a high bridge with the police right behind him on the ground. Tsume stopped when he saw the hunter's dog had jumped onto the bridge.

"You're pretty good!" said Tsume. He looked at the police and ran towards the dog. The dog lunged at him biting his arm, which threw Tsume off balance. Both Tsume and the dog plummeted to the ground landing on a stack of potato crates. Tsume turned into his wolf form and ran off. He got into the sewers and leaned up against the wall holding his arm. He got up and started to take off. "Damn it!"

Kiara was walking down the street when she heard some barks coming from an ally. She saw Toboe drive on the crows and eat from a dumpster. She was about to call him when a manhole cover started to shake. A boy with wild light brown hair and red-amber eyes came up.

"Uh-oh, must've taken a wrong turn." He said and noticed Toboe, but didn't see Kiara because she hid behind a wall. "Hey, it's one of our own!" He said happily before someone pushed him up.

"Move it will ya?" The boy who pushed the other boy up had dark brown hair with blue eyes. He had on a brown sweater, white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. The other boy had a yellow sweater with a black stripe on the arm, light blue jeans, and collar loose around his neck. "That's the last time I trust your nose." The dark-haired boy said.

"Well anyone's nose will go numb after a night in that stink hole." The other boy said.

"You guys, no way, y-your..." Toboe started. The dark haired one looked over to him and then to the other side where Kiara was. "Kiara..." Toboe said.

Kiara left out a breath of relief before some policemen came from the other side of the wall with guns. They got off one shot that missed. Kiara gasped before all of them started to run away. They went into a thin alleyway, but Toboe was still in his wolf form. The police were getting closer, so Toboe reverted back into his human form.

"Come on!" The light-haired boy said from one of the pipes sticking from the wall. Toboe went over inside the pipe. All four of them went down into the sewers. "I told you I hate smelly places." They found a ledge where they could walk on while Toboe was panting. "Hey runt, what's eating you?" He asked.

"I'm not a runt. My name's Toboe." He said.

"What about you beautiful?" He asked Kiara.

"Kiara." She said while following them into another passage.

"That's cool. Well I'm Hige and this here's Kiba." Hige said.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Toboe asked.

"Where do you think? To the exit of course." Hige said.

"The exit?" Toboe asked.

"We're leaving town." Kiba answered.

"You're leaving town? Wha-what else are you gonna go?" Toboe asked.

"To paradise." Kiba said.

"Paradise?" Toboe asked out loud and stopped. "Hey guys, do you know Tsume?" He asked them. Kiara looked at him.

"...Tsume..." Kiba whispered.

Hige looked up thinking. "Nope never heard of him." Hige said.

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest?" Kiba asked.

"He is." Kiara answered with anger in her voice. Toboe gave her a questioned glance.

Kiba looked at Kiara. "Why aren't you with him? He is you friend, isn't he?" Kiba asked.

Kiara turned her head away to the left. "Let's just say we got into an argument." She answered.

"Anyway, what about him?" Kiba asked Toboe.

"Well, he's one of us so I thought he might wanna leave too." Toboe said quietly. 'Even after the way Tsume talked to him. He still likes him.' Kiara thought.

"Well, I don't know him. Where is he? Hiding out some place?" Hige asked Toboe and Kiara.

"I don't know, we got split up." Toboe answered. Kiara smelt a scent of blood, Tsume's blood.

"Sorry pal, it's too late to go back for him now." Hige said while Kiara checked out Tsume's blood near one of the manhole's. "So what, is he like a friend of yours?" Hige asked.

"No, he's not! He isn't my friend..." Toboe said quietly.

"So ditch him already." Hige said, walking on. "Shake a leg, runt."

"That's Toboe." He said.

Kiara was still looking at the blood. "You should go look for him." Kiba said before Esmeralda scoffed.

"I don't have to; he can take care of himself." She said walking past Kiba.

However, he grabs her arm, which caused Kiara to growl at him. "I know you're worried about him, don't try to hide it. Go to him." Truthfully, Kiara was worried about Tsume and went to the stairs leading the way out.

"Kiba, will we see each other again?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. She turned to him and smile.

"Just don't die." She said before she went her way.

Tsume was back at the hideout, with his arm bleeding. It was getting closer to night, as the light faded. He heard the door opening and saw Kiara in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Tsume asked.

She kept quiet and kneeled down beside him. She took his arm and started licking his wound as he growled. "If you don't clean it, it'll get infected." She said.

"I don't care." Tsume said.

She sighed. "I swear you are the most hard-headed, stubborn person I know." She said before sitting down next to him.

"And you are the most tenacious wolf I've ever known." Tsume said while smiling.

She smiled back. "But seriously, you need to look at that wound. I'm going over to-" before she was cut off by Tsume putting his finger to her lips.

"Kiara I'm sorry. I should have never said that to or to Toboe." said Tsume. Kiara was about to respond when the door opened and Kiba came in. Tsume stood on his feet.

"What a crap heap. Why the hell did you bring us here?" Hige asked.

"Tsume, Kiara!" Toboe said.

"You!" Tsume said.

"Wha-hey, is this him?" Hige asked Toboe.

"I can smell the blood from your wound." Kiba said.

"What?" Tsume asked. Kiara stood up next to him.

"I smelt it all the way here from town." said Kiba.

"And you're gonna nurse me back to health? Well I don't need your help." Tsume said looking at Kiara, which made her blush. He looked back at Kiba.

"Tsume, look I...We're leaving the city. I really think you and Kiara should come with us." Toboe explained.

"And just where is this merry band of yours going?" Tsume asked.

"To paradise." Kiba answered.

"Huh, you're kidding me. You're going with them because you believe in that crap?" asked Tsume

"I don't know but if we stay here, we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding or worse. We just can't live with the humans anymore and survive." Toboe said.

"Toboe..." Kiara said quietly.

"Look I hate to interrupt, but a nasty stink is headed this way." Hige said.

"We're surrounded." Tsume said while looking out the window with Kiara right next to him.

"Let me ask you, why did you guys come to this city?" Kiba said. Tsume, Hige, and Kiara looked out at the window while Toboe was looking at the ground. "It was because of the flower scent, wasn't it? Well it's gone now there's no reason to stay."

"The flower has nothing to do with it. I'm here because I belong." Tsume answered.

"I can see that, this city is a dump." Kiba said.

Tsume looked from the window to Kiba with anger in his eyes. "I still have a score to settle with you." Tsume walked towards Kiba.

"We don't have time for this." Hige exclaimed.

"The last time we meet you said something about how our pride wouldn't allow you to pass as a human. Well, you look pretty human now, where'd your pride go?" Tsume taunted.

"Nowhere. Nothing has changed." Kiba said.

"Do you have the slightest idea of what leaving the city would mean?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"You'll just die." Tsume said while glaring at Kiba.

"Possibly, everyone is going to die. It's a natural part of like, but if life has no purpose, you're dead already." Kiba said. They stared at each other until intense light filled the room. The police began to shooting at the room.

They got out and were running on the pipes, leading out of the room while the police still shot at them. A bullet caused Toboe to loose balance and he fell but caught another pipe. Kiara saw this and went over to Toboe, reverting back into her wolf form and helped him up. "Thank you." Toboe said.

She nodded and was going to follow Tsume when Toboe caught her hand.

"Wha-"

"You'll come with us, right?" He asked.

"Toboe, I-" The police started to shoot at them again. Tsume ran back and grabbed Kiara hand.

"Let's go!" said Tsume as they ran across the pipes. They jumped onto a lower pipe

"Kiara, Tsume!" Toboe shouted.

She was gone with Tsume. The others and Toboe kept running away and leap through pillars until Kiba stopped.

"What the hell are you stopping for?" Hige asked. Kiba kept quiet and looked over to a small entrance down below.

Suddenly, Kiara and Tsume came out running. "Tsume! Kiara!" Toboe yelled gladly. They both stopped and Tsume glared at Kiba.

"This way!" Kiba shouted as more shots were fired. There were pillars and a wall in which they jumped over and there was a hole in the dome. There was a small spot in which they could jump into. Hige and Kiba jumped first. Toboe stopped, hesitating.

"Jump already!" Hige shouted below.

"I was getting ready to alright!" Toboe shouted back.

"Move it." Tsume said before kicking him off.

A shot rang off, causing both of them to look back. An old man was shooting at them but another younger man was holding him off. Tsume and Kiara look back down.

"Kiara, Tsume what are you waiting for jump already!" Toboe shouted.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asked Tsume and Kiara.

"Yeah, you wish." Tsume said. He grabbed Kiara's hand and they jumped down together. They ran until they were far away from the dome when Tsume stopped to look back. Kiara stopped with him.

"Tsume?" She asked. Tsume looked back at her and grabbed her hand again. "Let's go." They ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

**Chapter 6**

It's been days since Kiara and the others left the town. They've been running and running and hadn't eaten for days. Right now they were resting in a cave on a snowy weather.

"Awe man I sure am hungry." Toboe said.

"You could say that again." Hige said.

"How long has it been since we ate anything?" asked Toboe.

"I don't know. I guess it's been about three days or so." said Hige.

"We've gone for that long without eating?" asked Toboe.

"Yep not a bite." said Hige.

"How much long will it be before we get any food?" asked Toboe.

"I have no idea. Another three days I guess." said Hige.

"Will you two quit your whining already? It's only been three stupid days." Tsume said.

"Tsume, stop it. It's not their fault. We hadn't eaten anything since we've left the city." Kiara said.

"If you hold the moonlight to your mouth then you won't be that hungry. You should be able to last longer. I've traveled on it for a month." Kiba said.

"Did you say a whole month?!" Hige exclaimed.

"Well is worse comes to worse we can always eat each other. We can start with the runt since he's gotten so weak and of course there's always little porky over there!" said Tsume.

"Hey how come Kiba and Kiara aren't on the menu?" asked Toboe.

"Because Kiara is stronger that you think and Kiba isn't because the guy is totally full of crap that's why!" said Tsume.

"Guys stop it!" said Kiara before she walked out.

"Way to go! You drove her out!" said Tsume.

"They you were the one who was talking about eating each other!" said Hige.

"That was only if worse came and it was you two that brought up not eating anything!" said Tsume.

"Enough! We better find her before she gets into trouble!" said Kiba. They left the cave to go find Kiara.

Kiara was walking down a hill were she found a small lake. She went over to get a drink. She was on the edge of the lake when she saw a similar white wolf. Kiara was about to run around the lake when Tsume and the others caught up with her, but she was so focused on the white wolf. She didn't notice them approach her.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Toboe.

"Kiara!" said Hige. Kiara took off around the lake.

"Kiara wait!" said Kiba.

"KIARA!" said Tsume as they took off after her. They followed Kiara who was following the white wolf into a forest. Tsume was right behind her since he was use to her speed. The other three we having trouble keeping up.

Kiara kept the white wolf in sight and was gaining on it until it disappeared. Kiara stopped in the middle of the forest. She looked around to she if she could see the white wolf. Tsume, Kiba, Hige, and Toboe caught up this her.

"Kiara what happened?" asked Toboe.

"I though I saw someone I thought I knew." said Kiara.

"I didn't see anything, or smell any other wolves." said Hige.

"Well we're here we mine as well keep going." said Kiba. They continued to walk through the forest when Toboe started falling behind.

"Come on runt. Get a move on or we'll leave you behind." said Hige. Toboe ran to catch up.

"Hey don't this forest seem kind of strange to you. There aren't any animals." said Toboe. Kiara looked over her shoulder at Toboe. Then looked back forward.

"Tell be something. You do know you're a wolf, right?" asked Hige.

"Huh?" asked Toboe.

"Think about it genius. They probably ran off when they saw us coming." said Hige.

"Oh of course." said Toboe.

"This is the problem with taken city kids to the woods." said Hige.

"Lighten up Hige. You have to remember the kid has been with humans his whole life." said Kiara.

"I was thinking how do we know we're going the right way." said Toboe.

"You want to give us a clue here?" asked Tsume.

"Sure." said Kiba.

"Where exactly are we heading?" asked Tsume.

"To paradise." said Kiba.

"And just what the hell is guiding you there?" asked Tsume.

"I'm going on instinct." said Kiba. Tsume, Kiara, Hige, and Toboe stopped while Kiba kept going.

"Great." Kiara mumbled.

"Here we go again. I just wish it felt like we were getting closer. Not that I'm complaining or anything." said Hige. Kiba stopped and looked up right as the sounds of a nobles ship could be heard. Everyone looked up.

"That noise!" said Tsume.

"That's an air ship. It must be one of the nobles!" said Hige.

"I hate that sound!" said Toboe covering his ears.

"Your not the only one!" said Kiara. Another ship appeared and stared firing on the smaller one. Several explosions went off and Toboe clung on to Hige.

"What's going on?" asked Toboe looking up.

"Man they're really going at it!" said Hige.

"She's there!" Kiba mumbled. He started walking forward.

"Hold it! It has nothing to do with us, say out of it!" said Tsume.

"I can feel it." said Kiba.

"Feel what?" asked Hige.

"I'm not sure, but it's so familiar. Come on don't you guys feel anything at all?" Kiba asked before he took off.

"KIBA!" Tsume shouted.

"Damn it Kiba get back here!" Kiara shouted.

"Can you?" asked Toboe.

"That guy is hopeless!" said Hige as Tsume and Kiara took off. Toboe and Hige following close behind. The whole time they were running Kiba was looking up at the sky.

"Kiba!" shouted Tsume.

"Slow down!" said Kiara.

"Wait for us!" said Toboe.

"That sent!" said Hige as he looked up at the sky. They followed Kiba to a mountain and started climbing. "The sent is faint, but it's up there."

"Why in the hell are you so worked up?" asked Tsume.

"Awe man it's got the sink of a noble mixed in there too!" said Hige. Tsume looked down at Hige.

"A noble!" mumbled Tsume. He got that really look on his face before he looked up at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba. Hum I got this fluting feeling in my chest. Is that what you meant?" asked Toboe. Kiba nodded once.

"Let's go!" said Kiba as they continued to clime up the mountain. They started to walk through a forest.

"I don't know why, but my heart is ponding and I'm all warm and tingly inside!" said Toboe.

"This that feeling you get before pouncing on a pretty girl!" said Hige.

"Hige you pig!" said Kiara.

"Don't let your guard down, but there is a shiver up my spine too!" said Tsume. Kiara nodded and moved closer to him. They came to a lake and saw Cheza.

"It's her! It's really her!" said Hige.

"My heart just skipped a beat!" said Toboe.

"Who is that?" asked Tsume.

"The maiden!" Kiara mumbled. Cheza got of the rock she was sitting on and faced them. Kiba walked towards her while the others stayed back.

"Hold on!" said Tsume. Kiba walked right in front of her.

"Cheza!" said Kiba. He turned into his wolf form as Cheza bent down to pet him. She got on her knees and hugged him.

"We meet at last!" said Cheza.

"Aww I want to be held like that!" said Toboe.

"Can that really be?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah. That's her. That's the flower maiden!" said Hige. They continued to walk through the forest. Kiba and Cheza were ahead holding hands. Cheza stopped and looked back.

"This way this way." said Cheza before they continued.

"That's Cheza alright. That's the flower maiden!" said Hige.

"She's a flower and a maiden! That's pretty weird!" said Toboe.

"Well the way I heard it some nobles with too much time on their hands made her from a lunar flower in a lab somewhere." said Hige.

"They made a human from a flower. Come on give me break, you really going to believe all that?" asked Tsume.

"Come she's standing right there isn't she?" asked Hige.

"Yeah and she smell's nice too like a flower!" said Toboe.

"Smell or no smell. I don't trust any of this." said Tsume.

"Even though your heart skipped a beat too!" said Toboe.

"Well I for one believe it! I mean just think about it. As crazy as I seamed at the time, Kiba lead us straight to this place on instinct or whatever you want to call it right? Even if it was some big coincidence at least it finally feels like we're one-step closer." said Hige.

"It sure does!" said Toboe.

"Either way you look that she's really not my type at all." said Hige. Kiara and Tsume glared at him. "It's such a bomber!" They got to the warn down castle. Kiba and Cheza walked off. Hige and Toboe ran into the chamber that Kiba and Cheza were in. "Kiba we're in serious trouble! I smell humans all over the place!"

"I think we're surrounded!" said Toboe. Kiara and Tsume ran into the chamber. They stopped and Tsume glared at Cheza. Cheza turned around and Tsume look softened as Kiba stepped in front of her.

"No! It wasn't her!" said Kiba.

"Come on guys we don't have time for this! We have to escape!" said Toboe.

"What do you mean escape? We're surrounded! Where the hell are we suppose to go?" asked Hige. Cheza got up and started walking away. Kiba took a minute, but follower her.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsume.

"Kiba!" Kiara shouted.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked Hige. Kiba just kept walking with Cheza.

"I guess not!" said Kiara.

"What do we do?" asked Toboe.

"We don't have much of a choice!" said Tsume as he ran off with Kiara right behind him.

"Kiba's lost it this time!" said Hige as he followed Kiara and Tsume.

"Kiba wait for me!" said Toboe as he ran to catch up with Kiba and Cheza. Kiara, Tsume, and Hige kept attacking the humans until the came across a wall of gunfire. They hid behind a wall.

"Man look at all those guys!" said Hige.

"Damn it!" said Tsume as he took off the way they came.

"Come on let's find another way!" said Kiara as she followed Tsume with Hige right behind her.

Kiba, Cheza, and Toboe were walking down a hall until they ran into two soldiers. Kiba pushed Cheza behind him and attacked them. They hid behind a wall as three other soldiers were shooting at them. Kiara, Tsume, and Hige took them out.

"We're totally screwed! They got that end completely blocked off!" said Hige.

"What do we do? If we left her here, we could get away." said Tsume.

"Forget it!" said Kiba.

"This isn't helping our cause!" said Kiara.

"Guys!" said Toboe. They looked over and saw Toboe waving them over before he disappeared through a doorway. Kiba, Kiara, Tsume, and Hige ran over and saw Cheza down the hall.

"This way!" said Cheza. Without a second guess Kiba ran after her leaving the others behind. Tsume grabbed Kiara's hand and went after them followed by Toboe and Hige. They ran into another chamber.

"What the hell!" said Hige.

"It no use! There is no way we could get out of here!" said Toboe.

"We could always try surrendering!" said Hige. Kiara and Tsume just glared at him. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Cheza put her hand on the wall and it began to glow. For out of nowhere a doorway appeared.

"This way!" said Cheza.

"Where did that giant hole come from?" asked Toboe as Kiba walked over to Cheza. "The wall just moved!"

"Hey I'm not complaining! Let's get out of here!" said Hige as he and Toboe follow Kiba and Cheza. Toboe stopped and looked back.

"Tsume, Kiara come on!" said Toboe. Kiara gripped Tsume's hand tighter as the followed them and the hole closed.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything

**Chapter 7**

They were moving through the forest avoiding the human soldiers at every turn. Making sure he kept his promise to Kiara back in the city Tsume had her by his side the whole time. They headed down a path and Cheza was about to walk over the edge, which made Toboe freak out. Until she turned and continued down the path allowing Toboe to relax.

"She can tell?" asked Toboe.

"Well sure she's a flower maiden, isn't she?" asked Hige.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Toboe.

"She uses her antenna. How else?" asked Hige.

"She doesn't have any of them!" said Toboe.

"I know you can't see them or anything, but I bet they're there." said Hige.

"I doubt she does, but I bet you do!" Kiara mumbled, but Tsume still heard her and smiled.

"I wander if she's on edge. I mean around us, but why?" asked Toboe.

"It's because you're all on edge around her that's why." said Kiba.

"Who the hell wouldn't be on edge? She's not a human or a wolf or even a flower. How are we ever supposed to trust something like that? And even more so a Noble created It." said Tsume looking over his shoulder.

"Oh I forgot Tsume, the only person you trust is Kiara." said Hige.

"She has my trust for two reasons one she's a wolf and second she's earned it!" Tsume growled. They continued trough the forest. "Are we really going to take her with us?"

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"What for?" asked Tsume.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It would be mean to just leave her here and besides I think it would be kind of nice to always have the smell of lunar flowers around. Don't you?" asked Toboe.

"Isn't that exactly what makes her a danger to us?" asked Tsume. They stopped and Kiba looked at Tsume. "If she stinks up the place while we're moving around. It's as good as giving away our location."

"A human's sense of smell isn't that sensitive." said Kiba.

"But my eyes tell me she's trouble. What good is she too us anyway?" asked Tsume.

"Cheza is more important o us then anything else and if' you're a wolf Tsume you should know this!" said Kiba.

"Sorry, but I don't!" said Tsume.

"She's gonna get us to Paradise!" said Kiba.

"I am so sick of hearing that word!" Tsume growled. It looked like Kiba and Tsume were about to rip at each other's throat until they heard singing. They looked at Cheza who was looking up at the moon with her eyes closed singing. Toboe fell against a wall and slid down.

"All of a sudden I'm feeling really sleepy." said Toboe. Hige was already asleep against a tree. Tsume and Kiara were the only ones standing up.

"Damn it Toboe don't fall asleep!" said Tsume.

"Too late my body is already out cold." said Toboe.

"What's happening?" asked Tsume as he looked at Kiba.

"I have no idea what's going on. I just…" said Kiba as he fell asleep. Kiara was sitting against a wall when Tsume fell against the same wall and slid down. Kiara fell up against Tsume and fell asleep. Tsume looked at her and then fell asleep.

Toboe's dream was that he was sleeping in a field of lunar flowers with Granny knitting beside him.

Hige's dream was that he was with his pack being licked gentle.

Tsume's dream was that he was running wild in the snow with Kiara.

Kiara's dream was that she was with her clan and Tsume.

Kiba's dream was that he had Cheza all to himself, he was sleeping and she was petting him.

_The next day:_

Kiara woke up to being petted by Cheza. She sat up and saw Tsume was still sleeping.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Cheza. Kiara looked at Tsume and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." said Kiara.

"Would you like to know what he is dreaming?" asked Cheza.

"You can do that?" asked Kiara. Cheza smiled and nodded. "Ok, since I won't be able to hear it from him."

"He's running with you in the snow. He seems to be happy with you. This one can tell that he cares about you. Do you feel the same?" asked Cheza.

"Yeah I do, but Cheza can you do me favor and keep it a secret I want to wait until he's ready to tell me." said Kiara.

"Of course." said Cheza.

"Thank you." said Kiara. She got up and jumped up onto the broken pillar and sat down. She looked at Tsume sleeping by Cheza. 'I wander if he cares about me more than I know.' Kiara thought. After a while Tsume finally woke up and jumped back when he found out that he was so close to Cheza.

"You slept the longest out of everyone. Did you have sweet dreams?" asked Cheza.

"I don't remember." said Tsume. Kiara smiled knowing the fact that he did remember, but she didn't mind.

"You were running while you were sleeping." said Cheza. Tsume got up and walked away right as Kiba walked back.

"It's no use. Those people are covering ever route that leads off the mountain. We're gonna have to find another way out of here." said Kiba.

"Next time don't leave it here with me. I'm not going to be responsible." said Tsume.

"I tried to wake you up, but you didn't even budge. Besides you seemed pretty happy where ever you were." said Kiba.

"Oh shut up! I was tired that's all." said Tsume before he walked away. Kiba walked over to the pillar that Kiara was sitting on.

"How can you put up with him?" asked Kiba.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." said Kiara.

"I've been wandering. How did you two even meet? I mean Tsume's not the kind of wolf to go running up to the nearest wolf and becoming so open like he is when you're round." said Kiba.

"He saved me from a group of thugs and I've been with him ever since." said Kiara. Hige and Toboe came running up. Kiara had moved on to a wall that Tsume was leaning against.

"Wow that was rough!" said Hige.

"We're back!" said Toboe.

"You two sure took a long time." said Kiba.

"The runt here kept wandering off." said Hige. He tossed Kiba a bag. "Here some food."

"We picked up some other things too." said Toboe holding up a fur sheet.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that?" asked Tsume.

"What do you think? It's a present." said Toboe. He walked over the Cheza and put it on her. "Here." He backed up and watched her reaction. She had a blank look on her face. "I guess you don't like it."

"It sure looks that way." said Kiba.

"It's ok Toboe, it's the thought that counts." said Kiara.

"What did I tell ya? Now these are great." said Hige as he grabbed the boots and walked towards her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Tsume as Hige set the boots in front of her. She put them on and started dancing around. She stopped and looked at Hige.

"You like them huh?" asked Hige. She continued to dance around and laugh until something caught her eye and she stopped. Everyone at Cheza.

"Cheza." said Kiba. Everyone looked where Cheza was looking and saw an old woman.

"Who are you?" asked Cheza. The old woman started walking toward Cheza and stopped when Kiba stepped in front of Cheza. Kiara got off the wall and stood by Tsume's side.

"You are wolves." said the old lady. Tsume guided Kiara half way behind him.

"Old lady who are you?" asked Kiba. The old lady took off her sunglasses and opened her eyes to show them that she had the same eyes as Cheza's. "Tell us. Who are you?"

"The Hoinobito is what they use to call us." said the old lady.

"This one can tell that from your sent, but you are not like This one?" asked Cheza.

"That is true. You are not like my kind. You are a perfect creation." said the old lady.

"Perfect creation?" asked Kiba.

"You must know I have been here waiting for you for a long time." said the old lady.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost!" Toboe whispered.

"That stench!" said Hige.

"It's them!" said Kiba.

"I've got a feeling we shouldn't hang around here any longer." said Tsume.

"Follow me." said the old lady. Tsume took Kiara's hand and they took off.

"Do you think it's safe to go with her?" asked Toboe.

"If she's like Cheza we shouldn't have to worry." said Hige. The old lady led them to where she was living. The talked about what happened at the castle and how Cheza shouldn't go with the wolves until they smelt a human coming.

"Shh be quite!" said Tsume.

"I smelled her back at the castle. I know I've seen her before, but I don't know where." said Hige.

"What now?" asked Tsume.

"Let's go." said Kiba. Cheza just sat there. "Cheza let's go." They walked out and hid up in the trees until she was right below them. Tsume and Kiara jumped down right in front of here. Then Hige and Toboe jumped on the sides of her.

"You're the kids I saw. Who are you? What's going on?" asked the women. She looked over and saw Kiba and Cheza. "Cheza!" Kiba jumped and landed on rock turning to his wolf form. He jumped down and ran off with the others behind them. They ran into the town and stopped when Cheza suddenly stopped.

"She is crying! She will wither away." said Cheza.

"Do you mean the old lade?" asked Kiba. Cheza just simply nodded.

"Kiba can This one same with you? Is it all right that this one stays with you?" asked Cheza.

"Cheza you have to stay with us." said Kiba.

"Hige?" asked Cheza as she turned to Hige.

"Sure why not? When you're on a journey the more the merrier." said Hige.

"Toboe?" asked Cheza as she turned to Toboe. Toboe nodded and smiled. "Kiara?" She turned to Kiara.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Tsume?" asked Cheza as she looked at him since he was standing next to Kiara.

"Fine you can tag along. If it us to where we're going I can put up with ya." said Tsume. They were standing around when the women they encountered in forest walked past them. Kiba covered Cheza in a pink cover and they took off.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything

**Chapter 8**

They were walking trough town when they saw the same dog with blue eyes. It started growling until it saw Cheza. She stopped and looked at the dog.

"Cheza!" said Kiba. The dog started growling again only this time more aggressively.

"We have a friend. Even here!" said Cheza. The dog stopped again when she approached. She got down in front of it. Cheza went to go pet it, but Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. Cheza looked over her shoulder. "It is all right." Kiba moved his hand and Cheza turned back to the dog. "You do not know what you are, you never did, is that not right? There is some wolf inside of you too." Cheza went to go pet it, but it backed away. "You were alone your whole life were you not?" Kiba heard someone coming.

"Cheza!" said Kiba as he grabbed her hand. They started to leave when the dog tried to follow them.

_The next morning:_

They hid in an old bus in the junkyard. Hige looked out the window to make sure no one was around.

"This should be a perfect place hide!" said Hige.

"Once we catch wind of what they're up to we'll come right back." said Tsume.

"Cheza you stay here with Toboe." said Kiba.

"Leave it to me!" said Toboe.

"All right let's go." said Kiara. Kiba, Kiara, Tsume, and Hige walked off the bus as Toboe and Cheza poked their head out a bus window.

"Don't be to long ok." said Toboe.

Meanwhile the blue dog was sitting next to the old man it traveled with until some soldiers came along and woke the wolf in it. It attacked one of the soldiers and it's collar got shot off. It decided to run off and look for the other wolves.

Back at the bus Kiba got back and looked around. Toboe and Cheza jumped out thinking they were going to scar him. When it didn't work Toboe let out a nervous laugh.

"What took you so long? Hey welcome back." said Toboe as Hige got on the bus.

"How did it go?" asked Kiba.

"They've really got us surrounded this time. So we'll have to move at night." said Hige.

"There is a place not to far from here the local humans call the Forest of Death." said Kiba.

"Forest od Death. That doesn't sound good." said Toboe.

"They say if you get lost in it. You never come out." said Kiba.

"Big deal with our noses that forest will be a piece of cake. Am I right?" asked Hige.

"Right." said Kiba as Kiara and Tsume walked in.

"How's it looking?" asked Hige.

"We found an escape that will be perfect." said Tsume.

"That settles it then we leave tonight." said Kiba.

"All right we can finally get out of here!" said Toboe.

That night they covered the seats with blankets and the left. Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza hid in the town while Hige, Tsume, and Kiara went to the human soldier base. Hige tapped on one of the soldiers shoulder because they heard something about they got away. The soldier turned to them.

"Who got away?" asked Hige. The soldier tried to attack, but Hige was quicker.

"They're here! All forces quickly-" said another soldier until Tsume jumped down and knocked him out.

"THERE THEY SHOOT THEM!" said another soldier. All the soldiers started shooting at Hige, Tsume, and Kiara as they jumped up a cliff, which drew in the other soldiers from the city giving Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza the perfect time to get out of there. Kiba, Cheza, and, Toboe were waiting for Tsume, Kiara, and Hige by the forest of death.

"Shouldn't they be here?" asked Toboe.

"They are here." said Kiba.

"Huh, but where?" asked Toboe looking around. Hige, Kiara, and Tsume jumped down right next to them.

"Sorry we're late." said Tsume holding Kiara's hand.

"Operation successful!" said Hige. They were about to go into the forest when the saw a tall, slender, fairly young looking girl who appears as she is in her late teens or early twenties. She has light blue eyes and a coffee colored complexion. Her hairstyle is short, messy, and has a tomboy-ish air to it. She was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue buttoned trench coat, which has a matching belt the collar of her coat sticks up. She wears matching thigh-length, navy blue heeled boot and a short, red-ish pink scarf. They stopped and Tsume guided Kiara behind him, Kiba did the same thing with Cheza.

"Who are you?" asked Tsume.

"My name is Blue." said Blue. She looked at Cheza. "And before you ask I'm here because she told me I was half wolf."

"Half wolf?" asked Kiara.

"Back in the city you tried to come with us. Why?" asked Kiba.

"I figured that I should be with my own kind." said Blue.

"Your own kind!" said Hige.

"Is that why you left your human?" asked Toboe.

"Yeah. He would track a wolf to the ends of the Earth and it wouldn't feel right to help kill my kind." Blue said looking down. She looked back at the group. "I'm asking you. Can I come with you?"

"This one would like that." said Cheza.

"Cheza are you sure?" asked Kiba. She just nodded. "All right it's all right with me." She looked at Toboe.

"Yeah you can come." said Toboe. Blue moved on to Hige.

"Of course you can come with us." said Hige. Finally she looked at Kiara and Tsume.

"I guess you can come and it wouldn't bother me to have another girl in the group." said Kiara. Tsume didn't answer he just looked away. "Tsume." He looked at her. All he wanted to do was make her happy, but he didn't trust Blue.

"I don't know. You did some pretty nasty things to us when you were with that human." said Tsume.

"I understand. If you don't want me around then I'll leave." said Blue.

"It's not that." said Tsume.

"You don't trust me." said Blue.

"Tsume." said Kiara.

"All right you can come." said Tsume. Blue smiled and nodded her head once.

"Thank you." said Blue.

"Well I'm Hige, this here is Kiba, Tsume, Kiara, Toboe, and Cheza." said Hige. The six wolves and Cheza made their way into the Forest of Death.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

**Chapter 9**

They were walking through the forest with Kiba in the lead. Kiara was walking next to Tsume as always. He made sure that Blue stayed away from her. He let her tag along, but he still didn't trust her.

"Man, this place is depressing! I thought forests were suppose to be more alive, you know." said Hige.

"It's the forest of death remember?" asked Toboe.

"That's the reason the humans can't follow us in here." said Kiba.

"Well we don't have to rely on composes or whatever, but shouldn't there at least be some animals? You know like a rabbit or fox?" asked Hige.

"Rabbit huh? In other words you're hungry right?" asked Toboe.

"Sue me all right." said Hige.

"There is something I need to tell you." said Kiara.

"What is it?" asked Blue.

"When I was young my mother showed me this forest. She told me to never go in here." said Kiara.

"Does that mean your clan is just on the other side of this forest?" asked Toboe.

"I don't know for sure, but there is a high probably that they are." said Kiara.

"If we make it out of here alive that is." said Tsume kicking a scull, which freaked out Toboe. He stepped on something and found out that is was a really big bug. The bug took off and started flying around. It was heading for Toboe when Tsume stopped it. "There are plenty of bugs though."

"Thanks a lot Tsume!" said Toboe.

"I've never seen a bug like this." said Tsume. He walked over to Hige and put the bug in front of his face. "Here. You're hungry aren't ya? Chow down."

"Why the hell should I?" asked Hige.

"Cause you've go the strongest stomach. Right?" asked Toboe.

"Eat it!" said Tsume.

"I ain't your tester! And how come you're giving me orders? You're not our leader or anything. Right?" asked Hige. He looked at Kiba and Cheza and then back at the bug. "Hey I know. Let's give it to Cheza." He grabbed the bug from Tsume and goes over to her and held the bug out to her. "I bet you're hungry, right?" Kiba smacked the bug to the ground.

"Cheza does not eat bugs!" said Kiba.

"Well then what should we feed her?" asked Hige.

"This one doesn't eat anything." said Cheza.

"Not a thing?" asked Hige.

"Now that you mentioned it. I've never seen her eat." said Tsume.

"She drank some water that one time." said Toboe.

"This one drinks and basks." said Cheza.

"Basks in what?" asked Kiba. She smiled at Kiba and then looked up. Everyone looked up to she what she was talking about.

"But not here!" said Cheza.

"Oh I get it sunlight!" said Toboe.

"Makes sense she is a flower." said Hige.

"Kiara can I talk to you?" asked Blue.

"Huh? What for?" asked Kiara.

"There is something I need to ask you." said Blue.

"Sure." said Kiara. They walked a little away from the group so they wouldn't be heard. Blue had her back to where the rest were and Kiara could see Tsume watching them. "What's on you mind?"

"You said there is a high probability that your clan is on the other side of this forest correct?" asked Blue.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"Will they you know except me for what I am? I mean I'm only part wolf." said Blue.

"They will don't worry. Don't be surprised if they don't even bring up that you're half wolf." said Kiara.

"Because I know Tsume don't like me." said Blue.

"It's not that he doesn't like you. It's just hard for him to trust anyone." said Kiara.

"Why is that?" asked Blue.

"You have to understand that Tsume has had a hard life. I shouldn't tell you this, but you know the scar on his chest?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah." said Blue.

"He was given that from his pack leader." said Kiara.

"Why?" asked Blue.

"His pack was attacked by humans. Well he ran, his leader found out what he did. He gave him the mark and cast him out of the pack." said Kiara.

"Oh wow." said Blue.

"Ever since then he was in the city. That's were we met. Give him time he'll get use to having you around and loosen up." said Kiara.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Blue.

"Sure." said Kiara.

"Ever since I joined you. I've been drawn to Hige." said Blue.

"Not my choice of wolf, but don't let me stop you." said Kiara.

"Who are you going to go with?" asked Blue.

"I would have to go with Tsume. We've been together for so long. Not only that we saved me from a group of human thugs." said Kiara.

"Well I'll go after Hige so Tsume is all yours." said Blue. Kiara chuckled.

"It's a deal." said Kiara.

"Thank you Kiara." said Blue. She gave her a hug and Kiara saw Tsume glaring at Blue, but the look Kiara was giving him made him stop.

"You're welcome." Kiara said as they let go. They walked back to the group.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Hige.

"Girl stuff." said Kiara. She took her spot next to Tsume and they continued to walk until Toboe hurt his ankle.

"Let me see It." said Kiba. Toboe let Kiba take a look at his ankle. "Well it doesn't look sprained." said Kiba.

"He can't even handle this little forest. Like I always say. You can't take city kids to the woods." said Hige.

"Do you think you can walk?" asked Kiba.

"I'm okay. I can walk just-" Toboe as he tried to stand up. Cheza walked over.

"Cheza!" said Hige. She started rubbing Toboe's foot.

"Cheza!" said Toboe. She continued to rub his foot. "Wow thanks Cheza."

"Does that feel good?" asked Hige.

"Real good. The pain is just melting away!" said Toboe.

"Hum, Cheza can you pet me too?" asked Hige. Cheza started petting Hige. Kiara, Blue where standing over by Tsume. They looked over to Cheza.

"Girl's why don't you come over and get petted. It feels amazing!" said Hige as Cheza started petting Kiba.

"What do you think?" asked Blue.

"Sure." said Kiara. They walked over and started getting petted by Cheza. Toboe looked over to Tsume.

"Come on Tsume. Have Cheza pet you too. It feels unbelievable!" said Toboe.

"She smell's so good!" said Hige. Tsume let out a big sigh, but he walked over and Cheza started petting him. They continued walking through the forest. "This forest ain't so bad once you get use to it. Nothing to fight over and the best part there's no humans around. We've got it all to ourselves."

"Yeah and if we get hungry there plenty of bugs we can eat!" said Toboe.

"Ha fat chance pal!" said Hige.

"Then you better not complain when we don't share them with you." said Tsume.

"I'll say it again. Who the hell died and made you the leader huh?" asked Hige.

"Nether one of us is leader Hige. Our kind of pack that doesn't have one." said Kiba.

"What kind of pack are we then?" asked Tsume.

"Guys come on that really doesn't matter right? Hey I know! When we all finally make it out of here what's the very first thing you wanna do?" asked Toboe.

"What'd ya think?" asked Hige.

"Eat as much as I can." said Tsume.

"Eat and sleep." said Kiba. Toboe's stomach started growling.

"I guess your right." said Toboe.

"That won't be a problem once we find Kiara's clan. Right Kiara?" asked Blue.

"Right." said Kiara. Cheza started breathing hard and she fell backwards, but Kiba caught her and set her down easy.

"Cheza!" said Kiba. Everyone looked at them. "You must be exhausted. We'll rest for a while."

"It is all right This one is fine." said Cheza.

"A Bird!" said Hige.

"Where?" asked Toboe.

"It the forest of death. You must be seeing things." said Tsume.

"No, I'm sure I heard the flapping of wings above us! It was from an owl, which means we got meat!" said Hige. He ran off.

"HEY HIGE! COME BACK HERE!" said Tsume. Hige didn't listen and continued to run. "Damn it! What an idiot. Stay here."

"Ok." said Toboe as Tsume went after Hige. He caught up with Hige.

"You must have seen some dead leaves fall or something. Let's go back." said Tsume.

"It doesn't make sense! I am absolutely sure I saw it!" said Hige. They heard hooting above they. They looked up and saw an owl. "See what'd tell ya it was an owl, but there isn't enough meat to split with everybody." He started walking towards it until Tsume put his arm out and stopped him.

"Careful Hige!" said Tsume.

"Huh?" asked Hige.

"There isn't any sent!" said Tsume. Hige sniffed the air. "There's something suspicious about that owl."

"An owl that looks suspicious. Wolves that looks delicious. They all wandered in and got lost as one. Well done!" said the owl.

"That thing is screwing with us!" said Tsume. He jumped up and a tree and launched himself at the owl. He was about to kick it when it flew away.

"Lost as one well done well done." said the owl.

"Damn it!" said Tsume. They owl flew off right as they heard a howl.

"That howl! Is that?" asked Hige.

"Toboe!" said Tsume. They ran back to the group.

"Cheza hang in there! You can do it!" said Kiba.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsume. He got on the other side of Cheza.

"All of a sudden she just!" said Toboe. They saw what looked to be brown roots moving up her neck.

"What? It that? Is she withering?" asked Tsume.

"She needs water! Even sunlight will help!" said Kiba.

"But there isn't any. The woods are to thick and the ground it's to dry we'll never find any water here." said Tsume. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to. We still have to try." said Kiba. Kiba picked Cheza up and put her on his back. They started walking until they came to a fork.

"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Toboe. Hige sniffed the air.

"I say to the right." said Hige.

"Hige do you smell any water from there?" asked Kiba.

"No not a drop, but just standing here isn't helping us any!" said Hige.

"Here isn't helping here isn't helping." said the owl. Everyone looked up and saw an owl in the tree.

"It's an owl!" said Kiba.

"Damn thing is back." said Tsume.

"It can't be helped if there is not light. It can't be helped if there is no water. it can't be helped if the flower is withering." said the owl.

"What did you say?" asked Kiba.

"Wait a minute. That owl probably lives in this forest right? And if he does don't you think he might know where we could find water?" asked Toboe.

"Nice thinking Toboe." said Kiara.

"All right tell us. Where's the closes place that has water?" asked Kiba.

"Stupid bird! Cut the theatric already and split it!" said Hige.

"Do you live here in this forest or not? If you do then tell us, she has to have water now!" said Kiba.

"Kiba…Kiba who are you talking to?" asked Cheza.

"To an owl Cheza." said Kiba.

"An owl?" asked Cheza.

"Come on isn't there any water in this forest?" asked Kiba. The bird just took off with the wolves following.

"We can't lose him! He's the only lead we've got!" said Tsume.

"You'll never find what you're looking for. If the searcher were to find that what is searched for it would become a mirror object." said the owl. It landed on a tree just before a cave. "The answer lies within the darkness. The answer lies within confined spaces. Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded."

"Is that a riddle?" asked Toboe.

"Bird brain wants us to go in the cave!" said Hige.

"So does that mean there is water inside?" asked Toboe.

"How should I know?" asked Tsume. Kiba was about to walk into the cave until Hige stopped him.

"Hey don't go in there! Are you going to believe what some old owl tells you? This whole thing stinks!" said Hige. Kiba turned to him sharply.

"You tell me were we could find water then. Can you do that Hige?" asked Kiba. Hige thought for a minute and moved his hand back. "At this point we don't have any other choice." He continued into the cave.

"I don't like this." said Blue.

"Tell me about it." said Kiara. Kiara walked next to Tsume and Blue walked next to Hige. Tsume grabbed Kiara's hand and Hige grabbed Blue's hand. They followed Kiba into the cave. They were walking when they came to a fork in the road.

"We was this thing a while ago!" said Hige.

"You mean we're going in circles?" asked Toboe.

"Stupid place is like a maze and to make matters worse it all looks the same." said Tsume. Kiara gripped his hand tighter.

"We went left last time." said Kiba. He started walking until he tripped. "Damn it all!"

"Just take a easy will ya!" Tsume growled. Toboe ran in front of him.

"Kiba you're just tired right? You want me to carry her?" asked Toboe.

"Why, can you carry her? Do you think you can carry her? Answer me!" said Kiba.

"Well…I…" said Toboe.

"I'm fine so walk. We don't have time to take a rest!" said Kiba.

"Will you cut the crap? We can't trust you're nose anymore. The sent of flowers has screwed it up." said Tsume.

"My nose is fine!" said Kiba.

"Kiba put Cheza down." Said Tsume.

"Tsume do you still not trust her?" asked Kiba.

"With the way you've been acting it's you we can't trust. As leader of a pack you have to be calm and detached. And right now you don't have that. It's impossible for someone to be right all the time you know." said Tsume.

"Stay out of my way!" Kiba growled.

"Is that a treat?" growled Tsume.

"Guys cut it out!" said Toboe as he stepped on something. He moved his foot and saw bones. "Are they bones?"

"Human bone?" asked Hige.

"I'm not sure. I think they're from a bird." said Toboe.

"A bird!" said Hige.

"It looks like. Wait could this be an owl?" asked Toboe. A big bug popped up and started climbing up Hige's leg. Hige kicked it off, but it had called for friends.

"THERE'S A MILLION OF THEM!" said Toboe. One of the bugs launched at Kiara, but Tsume smacked it away.

"I knew shouldn't have trusted that owl!" said Tsume as he guided Kiara behind him.

"Let's get out of here!" said Hige.

"Where can we go?" asked Toboe. Cheza quenched in pain.

"Cheza!" said Kiba.

"Get off you stupid bug!" said Toboe as he pulled the bug of Cheza and stepped on it. Kiba took Cheza off his back and was now holding her bridal style. Hige and Toboe kept smacking the bugs away.

"Kiba!" said Tsume. Kiba looked up and saw Tsume on a cliff. "Up here!"

"Tsume!" said Kiba as he tossed Cheza up to him. Cheza landed gently in Tsume's arms. He set her gown on the ground.

"Ts…ume." said Cheza has she put a hand on his scar. He gently grabbed her hand.

"We'll handle it." said Tsume. He jumped down in between Kiara and Kiba. "Are wolves gonna lose to a bunch of bug?"

"Though I must admit we both like to hang around flowers." said Toboe.

"Nicely said runt!" said Hige.

"Here they come!" said Kiba.

"Are you ready?" asked Blue.

"As I'll ever be." said Kiara. They were defending against the bugs, but for everyone they took down more would come. Every so often they would get bitten. Cheza was watching from the cliff.

"Everyone." said Cheza as she stood up. Only to fall back down. She got back up and stood watching the wolves fight. "Wait…we'll all…go…together…This one can be useful too." She jumped down and started running trough the bugs.

"Cheza!" said Kiba.

"Damn it!" said Tsume. She ran after her.

"Cheza no what are you doing?" asked Toboe.

"That way. Through there." said Cheza. She fell trough a crack and down a hill.

"Cheza!" said Kiba as they followed Cheza down the hill and stopped at the bottom. One of the bugs was near Cheza's foot. "Cheza!" He went to get it away from her until Tsume stopped him.

"No wait!" said Tsume. The bugs moved away from Cheza and towards the Venus fly traps.

"Cheza!" said Kiba.

"Don't worry This one is fine." said Cheza.

"Thank goodness!" said Kiba.

"This one heard them. They said they were hungry." said Cheza.

"They're plant's that eat bugs huh?" asked Tsume.

"Yep." said Kiara.

"I guess this means we were saved by Cheza's friends." said Hige.

"Hey guys I see light it's the way out!" said Toboe pointing to the exit. They ran out of the cave. "There's water! And check it out there's moonlight too!" Toboe jumped in.

"Water YES!" said Hige as he jumped in splashing Tsume.

"Hige!" said Tsume.

"Aww did he get you all wet?" asked Blue.

"Oh well!" said Kiara as she pushed him in. Kiara and Blue started laughing as Tsume came up.

"You are so going to get it Kiara!" said Tsume. He got out of the water as Kiara and Blue stopped laughing. He walked over to Kiara.

"Tsume you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." said Kiara. He picked her put bridal style and threw her into the water. Blue started laughing again.

"I wouldn't be laughing because you're next." said Tsume with a grin. He grabbed Blue and forced her in to the water, but she grabbed his arm putting him in with her. They kept messing around. Hige tried to dunk Toboe.

"Drink up runt!" said Hige.

"I've had plenty!" said Toboe.

"Hige leave him alone!" said Tsume. Kiara splashed Tsume and soon they were splashing each other. They stopped when Cheza got into the water. When she was done drinking and basking she sat at the edge with her feet in the water.

"Kiba come on!" said Kiara.

"All right you asked for it!" said Kiba as he ran and jumped into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

**Chapter 10**

Once they were done messing around in the water they got out and started walking until they come to hollow tree that all seven of them could fit. Kiba looked at the rest of the pack.

"We should rest for the night." said Tsume.

"Yeah." said Kiba. Tsume saw Hige and Blue walk into the tree. Hige laid against the tree and Blue laid next to him. Hige rested his head on Blue's neck. Kiara was standing looking up at the sky. Everyone else had gone into the tree except Kiara and Tsume.

"Kiara are you ok?" asked Tsume.

"Yeah I was just thinking of me clan. I can feel they're close." said Kiara.

"We'll find them Kiara I promise." said Tsume.

"I've been away from them for so long. I wander how big its gotten." said Kiara.

"We'll fine out together." said Tsume. Kiara looked down and Tsume saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just my father might force me to stay with the clan." said Kiara. Tsume whipped the tears away.

"I won't allow that to happen. I will take you to paradise." said Tsume.

"Tsume!" said Kiara. He held her tight until it started to rain.

"Come on let's get inside." said Tsume. They went into the tree were everyone else was. Kiba and Toboe were sleeping on either side of Cheza, Hige and Blue were a sleep together against the wall not far from Cheza. Kiara and Tsume went to the opposite wall where Cheza was sitting. Tsume laid down against the wall. Kiara laid down next to him. He laid his head on her neck and drifted off to sleep.

_Tsume's dream:_

"_Tsume! Tsume help me!" said Kiara. Wolf hunters attacked the group. They were caught off guard. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Cheza were already in cages. Tsume could see several humans were holding Kiara._

"_Kiara!" said Tsume. He felt rage build up and he snapped. He killed any human that go in his way of getting to Kiara. He finally freed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you all right?"_

"_Yeah." Kiara said as they let go._

"_Come on let's free the others." Said Tsume. They ran over to the cages and freed Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Cheza._

"_Let's get out of here." said Kiba. Tsume grabbed Kiara's hand as Hige grabbed Blue's. They started to run until they heard a gunshot behind them and they stopped._

"_Ts…ume!" said Kiara. She fell to the ground, but Tsume caught her._

"_KIARA!" said Tsume. Kiba ran over and killed the guy that shot Kiara. Then he ran back over to the group. Everyone got down to her level. They could see a pool of blood forming under Kiara. "No!" Everyone was ready to cry even Tsume._

"_Everything is so blurry." said Kiara._

"_Come on Kiara you can make it. You're a strong wolf!" said Tsume._

"_Tsume I never told you, I'm pregnant." said Kiara._

"_What!" said Tsume._

_I wanted…" said Kiara before she stopped._

"_Stay with us Kiara!" said Toboe on the verge of tears. Blue was already crying._

"_I wanted to have a family with you. Tsume…I…love…you." said Kiara. Her red eyes glazed over._

"_No Kiara! NO!" said Tsume. No one held back the tears anymore including Tsume. "I loved you too." The five of the started to howl as Cheza sang her song._

_Dream End:_

Tsume's head shot up and he looked around. It was the middle of the night and it was still raining. He was back in the hallow tree with the others. He looked beside him and saw that Kiara was lying beside him asleep. He laid his head back down on her neck and fell back asleep.

_The next morning:_

Tsume woke up and realized that Kiara wasn't there. He shot up and saw that she was talking with Blue. She looked over and smiled.

"Good morning sleepily head." said Kiara. Tsume looked out the tree hole and saw it was still raining.

"Tsume are you ok?" asked Kiba.

"Huh?" asked Tsume as he looked at Kiba.

"You freaked out when you saw Kiara wasn't next to you." said Kiba. Tsume didn't say anything all he could do was picture Kiara dying in his arms.

"Just a bad dread. I don't want to talk about it." said Tsume.

"When ever you do. You know we're here." said Kiba.

"Well it look's the rain won't stop anytime soon." said Hige.

"Well we could tell stories to pass the time. Kiara why don't you go first?" asked Toboe.

"All right let's see. How about the story my mother use to tell me?" asked Kiara.

"Go for it." said Hige.

_Story:_

_Once a pond a time there was a young girl who lived on the edge of the forest far away from the town's people. The town's people stayed away from her because what she did. The town's people called her the wolf girl because she made friends with the wolves that lived in the forest near her house. They were afraid that if the ever went near the house the wolves in the forest would attack them. Also they thought that the reason she made friends with the wolves was because she was ugly and no one would want to be seen with her._

_Then one day the king of the land took his eldest son to the town to find a bride. However the prince knew that he didn't want a bride for her beauty, but for her personality and if she was right for being queen. He told this father this and the king couldn't be prouder of his son. The king had the prince meet with all of the women in the town, but the prince was displeased with all of them. He agreed that the women of the town were quite beautiful, but not one of the caught his eye._

"_My son. There is only one women you have not seen and she lives in the house by the forest." said the king._

"_I will seek her father." said the prince._

"_Be careful my son." said the king._

_So the prince mounted on his horse and went to seek the women that lived in the house by the forest. When he got there he was quite surprised on the house that she lived in was beautiful. He had heard stories about the house and thought that the house was old and run down. Now he saw that the house was in great shape. The prince dismounted his horse and walked toward the house._

"_Is there anybody here!" called the prince._

"_Yes can I help you." said a sweet voice behind him. He turned around and saw a beautiful young woman about his age. She was tall, with long white hair and light blue eyes. She was a black gown that faded to red. The straps had emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and rubies on them. The sleeves went wide and long at the ends. The right faded from black to blue to white while the left faded from black to green to white. The top half of the dress was covered with two nets the bottom was amethyst stones and the top net was alexandrite stones. He could see the wolves in the forest._

"_Are you the women that lives here?" asked the prince._

"_Yes I am, my name is Nuala. No can I ask who you are and why you are here?" asked Nuala._

"_I am Prince Arachne. I am here because I am in search of a bride." said Arachne. Nuala showed Prince Arachne the wolves in the forest. "If I may ask. Why do you live way out here?"_

"_I love being with nature and before you ask why I'm friends with wolves is because I raised them. My mother was out in the wood when she saw them. They barley opened their eyes without someone to watch over them. So she brought them and raised the, she did her best to teach them how hunt." said Nuala._

_Prince Arachne spent the rest of the day with Nuala. Everyday Prince Arachne would got back to see Nuala. Soon they fell in love. One day Prince Arachne went to see Nuala only this time he would ask her to marry him. Prince Arachne got to Nuala's house; she was sitting on the edge of the forest in her dress. When she saw him she ran into his arms. They let go._

"_Nuala there is something I need to ask you." said Arachne._

"_Ok." said Nuala. He got down one knee and held out a ring._

"_Nuala will you marry me?" asked Arachne._

"_Oh Arachne yes!" said Nuala. He slid the ring on her finger, got up and hugged her. "Wait what about the wolves?" She pulled back._

"_I've already talked to my father. He said that he'll put a forest right behind the castle!" said Arachne._

_So Nuala and Arachne were married. Everyday Nuala takes care of the wolves in the forest. However the town's people was not too happy that the wolves were so close to town. Until one day Queen Nuala and King Arachne promised that wolves would not hurt the town's people, but protect them. And From that day forward they lived happily ever after._

_Story End: _

"Wow that was good Kiara." said Kiba.

"I love Arachne. He sounds like a true prince charming!" said Blue.

"Wait I'm confused. Did Nuala keep the wolves as pets?" asked Toboe.

"She more as looked over them then kept them as pets." said Kiara.

"It was still a good story." said Tsume.

"Hey look it stopped raining!" said Hige.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

**Chapter 11**

Now that the rain had stopped they continued walking through the forest. Everyone was quite until Hige spoke up.

"Hey, Kiara, what is your clan like?" asked Hige.

"Well I know that my clan has always been big. My father offered any wolf or pack to join. My father went off when day to find his brothers, but he found out that they were all killed defending their pack. So my father lead their pack to my clan." said Kiara.

"Your father sounds like a good man." said Blue.

"He is. He always treats my mother right and the clan." said Kiara.

"Do you have an siblings?" asked Toboe.

"I have seven younger brothers. I'm the oldest and the only girl." said Kiara.

"That must have been hard." said Kiba.

"Not really. You see my mother didn't like the fact that I was her only daughter so she kept me close until I got older." said Kiara.

"Now I see why you're so strong." said Tsume. Kiara blushed at Tsume's statement. They kept walking until they came to a desert area. Kiara looked around and stopped when she saw a certain mountain line.

"So where do go from here?" asked Hige.

"Those mountains. There is a large valley where my clan is." said Kiara pointing to the mountain line.

"All right let's get moving." said Kiba. They started moving across the desert with Kiara in the lead. It started getting dark. "Kiara we should stop for the night."

"I guess you're right." said Kiara. They sat down and Toboe, Hige, and blue fell asleep right away. Kiba and Tsume laid down on the either side of Cheza. Kiara stood a little ways from the group staring out into the darkness. Tsume got up and walked over to her.

"We should reach the valley tomorrow. You should get some rest, Kiara. You'll need your strength." said Tsume.

"I'm not tired and it's not that. I was told to never sleep in the desert." said Kiara.

"Why?" asked Tsume.

"To many snakes and scorpions." said Kiara.

"Why does your clan live so close to the desert?" asked Tsume.

"It's harder for the humans to get to the clan." said Kiara. That night Kiara and Tsume stated up and watched over the others.

_The next morning:_

Kiba was the first one to wake up. He looked around and saw Kiara and Tsume sitting away from the group. He got up and walked over to them.

"Did you two sleep at all?" asked Kiba.

"Nope." said Kiara.

"Are you going to be okay to travel?" asked Kiba.

"We'll be a okay." said Tsume. The others woke up one by one. Tsume was sitting with Kiara leaning against him. Everyone was waiting for Hige to wake up. "I thought I slept in." Without saying a word Kiara got up and walked off.

"Kiara!" said Blue. She came back holding a snake around her arm. Tsume smiled at the fact of what she was about to do. She walked over to Hige and set the snake on his leg. The snake went up his leg and got under his hoodie. Hige woke up and tried to get the snake out of his hoodie. Everyone started laughing at Hige.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" said Hige.

"All right calm down." said Kiara. Hige stopped moving and the snake came up the caller. Kiara held her hand out. The snake moved from Hige's hoodie and up Kiara's arm. The snake went up her arm and gentle wrapped around her neck.

"That was so not funny Kiara!" said Hige.

"Yes I was. Relax she's harmless." said Kiara.

"What do you mean?" asked Toboe.

"When I was young I use to make friends with some of the nonpoisonous snakes. She's one of them." said Kiara.

"Is it much further to the valley?" asked Kiba.

"Not much. We should be able to get there in about an hour." said Kiara. They started moving toward the mountains with Kiara in the lead. They got to a rocky area. "Be careful here. Scorpions tend to hide in the cracks."

"Did you scorpions?" asked Hige.

"Yeah." said Kiara.

"First snakes now scorpions!" said Hige.

"Quit your complaining." said Tsume. They got up the rocky area and into the valley. Everyone looked around except Kiara since she was use to it when she was younger. The snake that was wrapped her neck went down her body and went off on it's own.

"It's beautiful here!" said Blue.

"That's another reason why we stay here. They should be around that bend." said Kiara.

"Let's go." said Kiba. They went around the mountain bend and saw a huge valley with many wolves. There were cubs running around with their parents watching close by. Close to them was a barbed wire fence to mark their territory. At the entrance were two wolves. One was female and looked like Kiara just a few years older and her hair wasn't as long. She was wearing a black shirt that looked like it was splatted by paint, black jeans, and black boots. The male had blue eyes and had light brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and black boots.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked the male.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Now move!" said Kiara. The man growled before turning into a midnight black wolf and tackled Kiara to the ground. Kiba and others were about to jump in when they realized that the man was just licking her face while Kiara was laughing.

"Uh…unless they lick themselves to death here, I think we should cool it." Tsume said as he and others relaxed. The man got off of Kiara and turned back into his human form before helping Kiara up.

"It's good to see you!" said the man. The women walked over Kiara and hugged her.

"It's good to have you back, Kiara." said the women.

"Uh Kiara want to fill us in?" asked Kiba as they let go.

"Oh sorry. I would like you to meet my mom Gem and my brother Andrew. Mom, Andrew I want you to meet my friends: Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, Blue, Hige, and Cheza the flower maiden." said Kiara.

"Come on. The others are going to want to see you." said Gem. They walked into their camp. Kiara saw her brothers play fighting until her mom whistled getting their attention. "Look who's back!"

"KIARA!" they yelled before running over.

"Oh no." Kiara mumbled. Right before they tackled her, Tsume moved her aside. Kiara giggled when she saw her brothers tackle the ground.

"So not cool man!" said the tall one as he stood up. His eyes were red like Kiara's and had short spiky brown hair. He was wearing a black shirt two sculls on the front, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Relax Alexander, he didn't want me getting flattened by you guys." said Kiara. They got up and went to hug me all at once when Tsume stopped them again.

"One at a time." said Tsume. They all agreed, so one by one Kiara hugged her brothers.

"I want you to meet the rest of my brothers: Alexander, Mike, Cory, Kyle, Jack, and Jax. Guys I want you to meet my friends Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, Blue, Hige, and Cheza." said Kiara. Kiara's dad walked over.

"It's good to finally have my daughter back." said her dad.

"Dad! Guys this is my dad John…" said Kiara.

"I heard you introducing them to your brothers. Kiara I have something for you." said John.

"Really? What is it?" asked Kiara.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything

**Chapter 12**

Kiara was standing by her friends. John was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Follow me." said John. He walked away and the others followed close behind. "As you know you have gotten to the age where you can lead the clan."

"Yeah." said Kiara. They walked up to a young man. He had light brown hair that went to the middle of his back with soft blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, white shredded pants, and white boots.

"Kiara I would like you to meet Adam your new mate." said John.

"MY WHAT! Dad if you allow me I would like to find my own mate!" said Kiara.

"If I may ask why?" asked John.

"Because I would like to know them before we mate." said Kiara.

"Oh you would rather mate with one of them?" asked John. His voice was rather harsh. Kiara looked at the ground. She couldn't let her farther that she loved Tsume and that he was the one she wanted to mate with. "It will take place tomorrow morning." Kiara went to her den while the others were shown to a different den.

That night Kiara was sitting in her den think about how she is forced away from Tsume and how her journey would end tomorrow. She didn't want to mate with Adam, she didn't know him, but she knew that her father wouldn't allow her to say no. Nor would he agree that she would be allowed to mate with Tsume.

"Kiara." said Tsume as he walked into her den.

"Tsume what are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"I want to know. Are you really going through with this?" asked Tsume.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter." said Kiara.

"Yes you do. We could leave to night and find Paradise." said Tsume.

"Tsume I can't." said Kiara.

"I can't lose you!" said Tsume.

"What?" asked Kiara.

"That day when you came to the city. I did more then make that promise to protect you I started caring for you. My whole life I thought I wouldn't be able to trust again so people wouldn't have to trust me. When I saw you… Kiara I love you and I don't want to lose you." said Tsume. Kiara was shocked he actually admitted it.

"Tsume! I love you too!" said Kiara. Tsume held her tight and he didn't want to let go. She pulled back a little and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. People pulling Tsume away from her interrupted them. "Tsume!" John had walked into her den.

"How dare you come into my daughters den like this! Especially when she mates tomorrow!" said John. Two people were holding Tsume's hands behind his back. "Lock him up!" They took Tsume out of the den.

"NO!" said Kiara crying. She was about to go after him when her father stopped her.

"Enough Kiara!" said John.

"No!" said Kiara.

"You are mating tomorrow! You don't have to be with them anymore you're home!" said John.

"I want to be with them. I want to be with Tsume. I LOVE HIM!" said Kiara.

"You will learn to love Adam and that is final!" said John.

"Why do you have to pull us apart? Why can't I be happy?" asked Kiara.

"HOW CAN HE POSSIBABLY MAKE YOU HAPPY KIARA?" yelled John.

"You don't know him! You don't know anything about him! I know he can make me happy because he loves me and I love him!" said Kiara.

"ENOUGH KIARA! He is not the one for you!" yelled John.

"Then allow me to see him one more time." said Kiara.

"Fine." said John. He led Kiara to where they took Tsume. There were two people keeping guard of the cell Tsume was in. Which was just a den with wooden bars.

"Kiara!" said Tsume. They opened the door and Kiara ran into his arms.

"I couldn't talk my father out of it. He's still going to have me mate with Adam." said Kiara.

"There must be something you can do." said Tsume.

"I don't know. My father is so determined that I mate with Adam." said Kiara.

"What about your mom?" asked Tsume.

"I'll talk to her." said Kiara.

"Time's up Kiara." said John. Tsume gave her a quick, but passionate kiss. She walked out and went back to her den.

_The next morning:_

Gem walked into Kiara's den. Kiara was sitting almost in the middle of her den thinking about Tsume.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Gem.

"Dad want's me to mate with Adam!" said Kiara.

"Let me guess you love someone else." said John. Kiara nodded.

"He caught us in here last night and locked him up." said Kiara.

"I'll talk to him." said Gem.

"Ok." said Kiara. Later that morning Kiara was getting ready. John wouldn't even listen to Gem that Kiara and Tsume love each other. Blue walked into her den.

"Kiara where's Tsume? We haven't seen him since last night when he came to talk to you." said Blue.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like It." said Kiara.

"Go for it." said Blue.

"My father locked him up because he caught him in here." said Kiara.

"Oh my god!" said Blue.

"I told you, you wouldn't like It." said Kiara. Gem walked in.

"Kiara." said Gem.

"Please tell me you talked him out of it!" said Kiara.

"It wasn't easy, but I did." said Gem. Kiara ran into her mother's arms.

"Thank you." said Kiara.

"Which means Tsume was let out. He's outside waiting for you." said Gem. Kiara let go of her mother and ran outside. She stopped when saw Tsume. She ran and jumped into his arms. He kissed her passionately. After they broke apart. He picked her up bridal style. He took her back into her den where Gem and Blue were.

"Think they would like some time alone." said Blue.

"I think you're right." said Gem. They walked out leaving Kiara and Tsume alone.

"I love you!" said Kiara.

"I love you too!" said Tsume.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything

**Chapter 13**

It's been a three weeks since Kiara went back to her homeland and convinced her dad that she didn't want to mate with Adam. Instead she mated with Tsume. Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Kiba, and Blue where lying by the lake. Kiara walked over to them and laid next to Tsume.

"I have something to tell you." said Blue.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Ian three weeks pregnant." said Blue.

"Congratulations!" said Toboe. Kiara looked at Tsume. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't know if she should tell him now or not. She just laid there.

"Kiara what is it?" asked Tsume.

"Blue's not the only one that's three weeks pregnant." said Kiara. Tsume looked down and she rubbed her stomach. Tsume smiled then kissed her.

"We'll stay as long as we need too. Traveling is not for two pregnant wolves." said Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba." said Blue. Tsume held Kiara tight and put his hand on her stomach.

"It's good to see you, Kiara." said a sweet voice. Everyone looked over and saw eight girls standing there.

"Girls!" said Kiara. She got up and walked over to them. "It is good to see you." Several boys walked up as Tsume and the other others walked up behind Kiara. Tsume put his arm around Kiara's waist.

"I see you found a mate." said the one with pink hair.

"Guys I would like you to meet: Bloom, Ogron, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Anagan, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Gantlos, Layla, Nabu, Shard, Duman, Roxy, Leon, Sky, Helia, Timmy, and Cain. Guys I would like you to meet: Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Toboe." said Kiara.

"It's nice to meet you." said Toboe.

"We heard that you guys are going to paradise." said Ogron.

"That's right, but we are stalled for a while." said Kiba.

"Why is that?" asked Bloom.

"Kiara and Blue are pregnant." said Hige.

"That's great Kiara!" said Flora.

"Thank you. How are your guys kids?" asked Kiara.

"Great!" said Tecna.

"They do get into trouble though." said Stella.

"Something to look forward to Kiara." said Musa.

"I bet Tsume will keep them in check!" said Shard. Tsume smile at her comment, but his smile faded when Kiara almost fell.

"KIARA!" said Tsume as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"I'm just a little tired. I haven't been able to sleep the last few days." said Kiara.

"It was nice to meet you, but I'm gonna get Kiara back to her den." said Tsume.

"Of course." said Bloom. Tsume got Kiara back to her den and she laid down. He then laid down behind her and rested his head on her neck.

"Good night my love." said Tsume.

"Good night." said Kiara. She then soon fell into a deep sleep and so did Tsume. He woke up in the middle of the night when he heard someone enter the den. He let out a low growl when he saw a figure standing at the entrance. The figure just stood there for a minute then ran off. He stayed up the rest of the night watching over his sleeping pregnant mate just in case the figure came back.

Now that she was pregnant and they had mated. He wanted to protect her more than ever. He was use to protecting her in the city from human thuds like the one's that tried to get to her when she first got to the city. He never had to protect her from another wolf, but he was going to if need be.

_Three weeks later:_

Kiara mostly stayed in her den and blue did the same. She often got visits from: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shard, and Roxy. John walked in with Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Cheza right behind him.

"Kiara after you have had your pups and they are old enough to move on their own would you like to have the clan?" asked John.

"Yes." said Kiara.

"Then you will lead them to paradise?" asked John.

"That is up to Kiba. He's the one who was leading us." said Kiara.

"Not anymore. It's Tsume's now." said Kiba.

"What?" asked Tsume.

"Tsume. You mated with the Alpha's daughter. Now that she's going to be Alpha. So will you." said Kiba.

"You're just going to step down?" asked Hige.

"Yeah." said Kiba.

"Is that ok with you Cheza?" asked Kiara.

"Yes. It is all right with This One." said Cheza.

"It's settled then." said John. He walked with Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Cheza right behind him. Kiara laid down on her back and Tsume laid beside her.

"They're getting big." said Kiara. Tsume put him hand on her stomach. "They're going to be strong like they're father." Tsume smiled.

"And they're going to be smart like their mother." said Tsume.

"I love you." said Kiara.

"I love you too." said Tsume.

_Three weeks later:_

They fell asleep outside the den, since it was a warm night. They all woke up hearing yells of pain; Toboe looked next to Tsume and didn't see Kiara. He jumped up and yipped. Tsume looked next to him and stood he ran into the cave seeing if the black female was in there, the gray male found her in the back in a hole. Blue was sitting next to her comforting her.

"Kiara!" said Tsume.

"It's time. Tsume they're coming." Kiara whined.

The gray male nodded stiffly. "Should I leave or do you want me to stay?"

"You don't have to leave, just keep them out." Kiara said.

Tsume turned and saw four heads poking into the den. "Come on guys give them some privacy, Kiara I'll be out side of the den. Call, if you need me." Tsume paced back and forth outside the cave, it was killing him, hearing Kiara panting as hard as she was.

After about ten to fifteen minutes more, everything was quiet. Tsume stopped and looked into the cave, a couple of minutes passed and the pack heard squeaks. Hige and Toboe looked at each other, and then turned to the gray male who stood there eyes widened and ears perked. Hige stood at the male's side and grinned.

"So dad, you going to see your family or what?" asked Hige.

Tsume glanced at his friend; he took a step forward and entered the cave. Amber was licking something small and dark, amber green eyes looked up and then went back down. The gray male walked up more and saw a litter of eight wolf cubs, his eyes widened and his pride grew even more. One pup inched its way to the male's paws, looking down he smirked. Kiara smiled and felt so much pride and love that her own smiled widened. With gentile jaws Tsume picked up his pup and laid it at Kiara's belly, she licked his muzzle and he did the same. This was a silent moment until Toboe and Hige interrupted it.

"Can we see?" asked Toboe.

"If you're careful and very quite." Kiara whispered. The three wolves and the flower maiden walked in and looked at the small pups.

"They're so cute." said Hige.

"Did you expect anything else? Just look at their mother." said Tsume. Kiara blushed at his statement. He laid behind her and watched his pups.

"This one would like to pet one, is that alright?" Cheza asked.

"Not now Cheza, in a month or so. Right now I… we have to make sure that they're alright, they're too little for any physical contact." Kiara said looking at the flower maiden. She nodded saying that she understood. Kiara looked at the other three wolves. "Could you all leave, except you Tsume? I've got to feed them, and they need peace and quiet so they could sleep… so do I."

"Come on guys. Let's let the pups be with their parents." said Kiba shoving the other two out.

"Come on Kiba don't push!" said Hige.

"We're going!" said Toboe. Blue and Cheza left behind them. The very next day Blue had four pups.

* * *

**Yes I did use the names from Winx. No I do not own them.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

**Chapter 14**

Kiara walked out of her den with her pups right behind her. Angeal was midnight black she was, Zack was a lighter black, Cloud was light brown almost blond, Dwayne was dark brown, Tiffany was light grey, Trevor was a deep silver, Tyler was pure white, and Taylor was dark grey with a black spot on his right eye. Kiara walked up to Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Shard, and Roxy.

"Aww look at them! They're so cute!" said Roxy. The pups hid behind their mother.

"It's all right. These are the girls I told you about." said Kiara. The pups came out from behind their mother.

"Kiara you dad want's you in the center of the valley. He says I's time." said Bloom.

"Right." said Kiara. They started walking toward the center of the valley. John and Gem were standing on the rock. Tsume walked up to her.

"Let's go." said Tsume. Kiara turned to her kids and go to their level.

"Kids I want you to stay here. We'll be up there." said Kiara. They all nodded saying that they would. Kiara got up and turned around. The other wolves made a pathway for Kiara and Tsume. They walked through and jumped on top of the rock John and Gem were on. Kiara was in front of Gem while Tsume was in front of John. They got down on one knee and put their head down.

"As you know I have been in charge as leader for many years. Now I am handing down leader position to my daughter and her mate, Tsume. I know that they will lead you well." said John. John and Gem turned into their wolf form and pressed their muzzles on their shoulder. They turned back as Kiara and Tsume got up and turned around. The wolves below them cheered as Kiara gripped Tsume's hand. After a couple minutes the wolves went off to enjoy the rest of their day. Kiara and Tsume jumped down and were greeted by their pups and the others.

"Congratulations." said Blue.

"Thanks Blue." said Kiara.

"Yes congratulations." said a voice behind them. Everyone turned and saw a girl with bright red hair.

"What do you want Alicia?" asked Kiara.

"Everything you have: a mate, kids, friends, and the leadership position. I want it" said Alicia.

"Why would you want everything Kiara has?" asked Toboe.

"Because she believes that she deserves It." said Kiara.

"Ok, I'm totally lost!" said Hige.

"She's my cousin. My older cousin." said Kiara.

"I get it. When Kiara's dad brought his brother's packs in. Alicia was the oldest so technically she should be leader, but she hasn't mated yet." said Kiba.

"That's way your father was so pushy about you mating Kiara. He wanted you to be the leader and was blinded by It." said Blue.

"Like I said everything you have should be mine and it will be mine." said Alicia. She went after Kiara, but Tsume and Kiba blocked her way. The pups were hiding behind Kiara in fear. "Out of my way!"

"If you want her. You'll have to go through me!" said Tsume.

"Alicia!" said John. He walked up to them.

"Yes Uncle John." said Alicia.

"Why are you attacking you cousin?" asked John.

"Because she has everything that should be mine!" said Alicia.

"No she doesn't." said John.

"She has a mate, kids, and the leadership position. They should be mine!" said Alicia.

"Why because you're older? I gave the leadership to Kiara for two reasons. One she has mated and as pups and two I know she will be able to handle the responsibility." said John. Alicia walked away mumbling something.

"She will never change." said Kiara.

That night Kiara and Tsume were sleeping like they always do. Tsume was right behind her resting his head on her neck with the pups near Kiara. Tsume woke up in the middle of the night because he heard something outside the den. He got up and let out a low growl. He went around Kiara and the pups.

"Oh quite your growling." said Alicia as she walked into the den.

"Alicia what are you doing here?" asked Tsume.

"My cousins life." said Alicia.

"That won't happen as long as I'm around." said Tsume pulling his trusty knife out of its sheath.

"That's why I'm going to take you out first." said Alicia as she pulled out her own knife.

"I'd like to see you try!" Tsume growled.

She launched herself at Tsume. He quickly moved out of the way and saw the knife hit the ground were he was standing. Tsume ran towards her, but she kicked him making him hit the wall. He fell to the ground dazed. Alicia picked him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. She pushed her knife into Tsume's right shoulder keeping him pinned to the wall. Tsume took his knife and tried to swing at her, but she got the knife away from him and pinned his left hand to the wall at the wrist. Alicia took out another knife and was about to deliver the final blow.

"DADDY!" Tiffany wailed. Her wail woke Kiara and her brothers up. Kiara's head shot up at her daughter's wail. She saw Tsume pinned to the wall with Alicia ready to give the final blow. She got up and attacked Alicia. Kiara had Alicia pinned when she turned to her kids.

"Angeal take your brothers and sister and go find Kiba!" said Kiara.

"Ok." said Angeal. The eight pups ran out of the den to find Kiba. Right after they left Alicia kicked Kiara off of her. Alicia was about to launch at Kiara when Kiba and Hige ran into the den with Toboe, Blue, and the pups right behind them.

"Kiara help Tsume!" said Kiba. Kiara got up from where she was and ran over to Tsume. She pulled the one out of his wrist first making him quince in pain. Kiara grabbed the one in his shoulder.

"This is going to hurt!" said Kiara. Tsume looked at her letting her know that he was ready. She pulled the knife as he yelled in pain and he fell to the floor. Kiara dropped the knife and got to his level. "Are you ok?"

"I will be!" said Tsume. Kiara put pressure on the wound on his shoulder while Blue put pressure on the wound on his wrist. Kiba and Hige finally contained Alicia.

"Toboe got fine Drake he'll have some herbs for his wounds!" said Kiara.

"I'm on it!" said Toboe.

"Kiara what should we do about her?" asked Hige.

"Put her in one of the cells. Kiara and I will talk about her punishment." said Tsume. Kiba and Hige walked Alicia out. Within minutes Toboe came back with Drake right behind him.

"All right girls I'm gonna need your help getting his shirt and jacket off." said Drake. Kiara and Blue helped him up and helped him take his shirt and jacket off. "Lay him here." Tsume passed out from pain and loss of blood. They laid him down in the middle of the den. Drake took a look at the two wounds.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Kiara.

"Well the two wounds went all the way through so that's good. Plus he's young and strong, that will help. However he might be out for a few days due to blood loss. When he wakes up he'll be weak." said Drake.

"Is daddy going to be ok mommy?" asked Zack.

"Yeah. He's going to be just fine." said Kiara. Her pups looked at their father with worried eyes. 'I hope he will be. Drake didn't really give me a straight answer and you can't ask him again or he'll just ignore you. Please Tsume be ok.' Kiara thought.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything

**Chapter 15**

After several weeks Tsume finally woke up. Tiffany ran out of the den to go get her mom. Kiara ran back into the den with Tiffany right behind her. Kiara ran to his side.

"Kids why don't you go play with Uncle Toboe?" asked Kiara.

"Ok." said Dwayne. They ran out of the den and Kiara looked back at Tsume.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiara.

"Still a little sore." said Tsume. He tried to sit up, but Kiara had to help him.

"Easy. Drake said you would be weak when you woke up." said Kiara.

"Where's Alicia?" asked Tsume.

"She's still in the cells, but we'll talk about that once you get your strength back." said Kiara.

"How long was I out?" asked Tsume.

"Tsume you don't want to know." said Kiara.

"Kiara just tell me." said Tsume.

"About a month and a half." said Kiara.

"No wander the pups are so big. I can't believe I was out of their life for so long." said Tsume.

"Tsume you weren't. You were still a part of their lives." said Kiara.

"As the weak father that can't protect his family!" said Tsume.

"Tsume, Alicia is a skilled fighter. I failed to tell you. I don't see you weak and neither will they." said Kiara.

"If Tiffany didn't wail when she did. I might not have been here now." said Tsume.

"I'll admit she did save you by wailing, but that doesn't mean anything." said Kiara. Kiara stood up. "You should get some rest. The sooner you get your strength back the better." She walked out of the den and to the cells.

"Well if it isn't my little cousin. What can I do for you?" asked Alicia.

"I hope you're happy for what you did to Tsume." said Kiara.

"Yes I'm actually, but I do wish it was you pinned to the wall like I did him. Why do you ask?" asked Alicia.

"You broke him that's why." said Kiara.

"Doesn't surprise me. You should have seen the look on his face when I pinned him. Oh it was magnificent!" said Alicia.

"Just wait. You'll get yours Alicia." said Kiara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alicia.

"I'm talking about your punishment and exile wouldn't make me happier." said Kiara.

"You wouldn't do that to your own blood would you?" asked Alicia.

"Wouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, beside the fact that we're cousins." said Kiara. Alicia just stayed quite. She really couldn't think of a reason why Kiara shouldn't exile her. She did try to kill her mate. "That's what I thought!" Kiara walked away.

After a couple days Tsume was back on his feet and he got some of his confidence back. Kiara and Tsume were sitting the den while their kids where out playing with Toboe and Blue's pups.

"So what are we going to do with Alicia?" asked Tsume.

"How about exile?" asked Kiara.

"Works for me." said Tsume.

"Well it doesn't work for me." said Alicia as she walked into the den.

"How did you get out?" asked Kiara.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." said Alicia. She pulled out her knife. "Now I'm going to finish what I started." Tsume pulled his knife out of its sheath. She launched at Tsume, but this time he was ready. He kicked her back. She hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"You need some new tricks Alicia." said Tsume. Kiara smiled. She had the Tsume she fell in love with.

"I'll show you some new tricks." said Alicia. She started doing flips toward Tsume. She was about to hit him when he just moved out of the way. "Hold still!" she launched at him again.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Tsume as he moved out of the way again. She kept swinging her knife trying to hit him, but he just kept moving. Kiara saw what Tsume was doing. He was wearing her down. After a while he finally pinned her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Alicia.

"Let's me think…no!" said Tsume. Several wolves came in and took Alicia away from Tsume. They walked out and jumped up on to the rock in the center of the valley. They wolves holding Alicia walked over as well.

"Just yesterday Tsume and I became leaders. Last night Alicia tried to take Tsume's life." said Kiara. They started mumbling about it and Kiara waited until they quitted down. "As much as I hate to do this especially to my cousin, but Alicia you are here by banished from the clan!"

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Alicia yelled struggling to get away. Kiara and Tsume watched as she dragged out of the camp. Kiara looked away.

"Kiara are you all right?" asked Tsume.

"I will be." said Kiara. She faced Tsume. "Its just Alicia was my only female family member beside my mom." Kiara walked back into her den. She looked at the two holes where Alicia had pinned Tsume to the wall. She closed her eyes and looked away from the wall.

"Kiara!" said Blue. Kiara opened her eyes and looked at the entrance to see Blue standing there. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I know she tried to kill me and Tsume, but she's my cousin!" said Kiara.

"I can't tell you how you feel because I wouldn't know, but I did lose my family in a fire." said Blue.

"I'm sorry." said Kiara.

"I mean I didn't have any siblings, but people who took me in was like my family. The only one I had left was the old man, but now that I know I'm half wolf I could never go back to him." said Blue.

"You're going to paradise with us?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah. I think Hige wouldn't like it if I didn't go." said Blue.

"You got a point there." said Kiara.

"Listen I don't know if it means anything, but you've been like a sister to me." said Blue.

"I does mean something to me. I've never had a sister, just my seven brothers." said Kiara. Blue came closer and hugged her.

"Thank you." said Blue. Kiara pulled away.

"For what?" asked Kiara.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to trust me except me especially after what I did when we were in that city and yet you did." said Blue.

"I figured that you deserver a second chance since you didn't know you were half wolf." said Kiara. They sat down in the middle of the den.

"I didn't think Tsume would let me around." said Blue.

"I think you proved yourself in the cave when those bugs attacked." said Kiara.

"You really think so?" asked Blue.

"Yeah I do." said Kiara.

"How did you and Tsume meet?" asked Blue.

"He saved me from a gang of human thugs a while back. I've been at his side ever since." said Kiara.

"What happened?" asked Blue.

"Kiba showed up. It threw him off having another wolf around." said Kiara.

"I see." said Blue.

"No matter what it would cost he would try to protect me." said Kiara.

"Sounds like he really cares about you." said Blue.

"Yeah. At first it was really hard for him to trust me because of what happened in his past, but after a couple weeks he made sure that I didn't leave his side. We were unrepeatable." said Kiara.

"I can see. I saw back in the forest he stopped that bug from munching on you." said Blue. Kiara and Blue started laughing.

"Yeah, sometimes he can go a little over board though." Kiara said still giggling.

"All guys do. It's their way of saying that they're tougher then girls." said Blue.

"Tsume new I could take care of myself, but he insisted on protecting me." said Kiara.

"Maybe it was his way saying that he liked you." said Blue.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." said Kiara.

"I still have one question. How come Tsume came with you? I mean he's not the kind of wolf to believe in paradise." said Blue.

"At first he didn't and neither did I, but if we stayed in the city we would have been arrested for stealing. So we went with them and eventually it grew on us. Now we want to get there to have a safe place to raise the pups." said Kiara.

"Isn't this place safe enough?" asked Blue.

"Not really. Yeah it's harder for the humans to get to the valley, but they can still get here." said Kiara.

"I see. Yeah I guess you're right about having a safe place to raise the pups." said Blue.

"Well let's hope that Cheza will let us know when the time is right." said Kiara.

"Yeah or at least surprise us!" said Blue. Kiara and Blue started laughing until the boys came in.

"What's going on in here?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing!" said Blue.

"Yeah right you're probably ganging up on us!" said Hige.

"Oh yeah Hige that's totally It." said Kiara. Blue looked at Kiara and smiled. Kiara caught on quickly and smiled back. They got up and launched at them. Kiara took Tsume and Kiba down, while Blue took Hige and Toboe down.

"That's it you asked for it!" Tsume said playfully. He got up and launched at the girls, but they dodged him swiftly and sent him to the ground again. Eventually Kiara had Tsume and Kiba pinned, while Blue had Hige and Toboe pinned.

"All right let us up!" said Toboe.

"What do you think Kiara? Should we let them up?" asked Blue. Kiara motioned with her eyes to run out as soon as they let them up. Blue nodded. They got up and tried to run, but the boys were too quick. Tsume and Kiba caught Kiara while Hige and Toboe caught Blue. They kept messing around until Cheza walked in.

"Cheza what is it?" asked Kiba.

"The time for Paradise is near." said Cheza.

"When Cheza?" asked Tsume.

"The night of the full moon." said Cheza.

"That's a month from now!" said Kiara.

"What will happen to you Cheza?" asked Toboe.

"This one will join you as a wolf." said Cheza.

"You can do that?" asked Hige. Cheza just nodded.

"That's amazing Cheza!" said Blue.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything

**Chapter 16**

Kiara walked out of the den with Tsume, Kiba, Blue, Hige, Toboe, and Cheza right behind her. She looked at her pups and smiled. Forest a light brown wolf with a dark under belly and a dark spot on his side, Flame was a light red wolf with a dark spot on her right eye, Skim was a dark blue wolf like his mother, and Midnight was a dark purple wolf with small white spots around her right eye ran over and started playing with Kiara's pups.

"Look's like the kids are getting along nicely Blue." Said Kiara.

"Yeah you're right." Said Blue. They walked over to the lake. Kiba laid down with Cheza, Hige laid down with Blue, and Tsume laid down Kiara. Toboe remained standing.

"Toboe aren't you going to lay down?" asked Blue.

"I'm the only one without a mate." Said Toboe sadly.

"Toboe what are you talking about?" asked Kiara sitting up.

"Hige has Blue, Tsume has you Kiara, and when we get to paradise Kiba will have Cheza." Said Toboe.

"Toboe you're still young!" said Kiba.

"Kiba's right you'll find someone." Said Tsume.

"I guess so." Said Toboe. He started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Hige.

"I'm gonna go walk around." Said Toboe before he walked off.

"Poor Toboe." Kiara said sadly as she laid back down.

"He'll be ok." Said Tsume.

"You know this place wouldn't be bad to stay either." Said Hige.

"What are you saying Hige?" asked Blue.

"It's just the rest of the world is cold except for here. It feel's like paradise." Said Hige.

"Except the fact the humans can still get to us." Said Tsume.

"Hige does have a good point though. Green grass, blue skies, flowers in bloom it does feel like paradise, almost." Said Kiba.

"Except in paradise we know we'll be free." Said Kiara. They were laying there for a couple hours until Toboe came back with someone they didn't know about Toboe's age. She had long wavy light brown hair with light purple eyes. She was wearing a slightly loose fitting purple tank top with black skinny jeans that fit just right, and black boots. They all sat up and watched them approach.

"Who's your friend?" asked Tsume.

"Hum guys this Amaya. Amaya these are my friends Kiba, Cheza, Tsume, Kiara, Hige, and Blue." Said Toboe.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Kiara. Amaya just stood there.

"You don't have to be scared, we won't bite." Said Blue.

"Speak for yourself." Said Tsume.

"Tsume!" said Kiba.

"This one is happy that are together." Said Cheza. At Cheza's words like magic Amaya loosened up.

"Won't you join us?" asked Hige. Toboe looked at Amaya and she nodded. They all laid down.

"You know I'm glad we're going to paradise together!" said Toboe.

"You said it." said Hige. Tsume held Kiara tight.

"I can't believe it's finally coming to an end." Said Kiba.

"What are talking about, Kiba?" asked Kiara.

"I've been searching for paradise my whole life and now it's finally close." Said Kiba. They were laying there until they heard a high yip. Kiara and Tsume shot up.

"That sounded like…" said Tsume.

"TIFFANY!" Kiara said before she took off with Tsume and the others right behind them. They saw the pups gathered around Tiffany behind a white wolf. The wolf reviled his human form. He was tall like Tsume, but he his hair was white and long with ice blue eyes. He was wearing tight black and silver armor. He also had a black scarf around his lower face so it was just showing his eyes. "Angeal what happened?"

"We were playing and I don't know it happened so fast!" said Angeal. Kiara looked at the man standing in front of her pups. He stepped aside and Kiara walked over. From what Kiara could see Tiffany had a small gash right above her eye that she knew would leave a scar.

"All right I want to know who you are and what happened!" Tsume growled.

"I am Rorek and a ginger wolf about to attack the pups." Said Rorek.

"You saved them!" said Kiara.

"Not before the she gave her the gash." Said Rorek.

"You have my thanks." Said Kiara.

"They ran off right before you got here." Said Rorek.

"Did you see where they ran off?" asked Blue.

"I'm sorry I didn't." said Rorek.

"It's ok." Said Tsume.

After Rorek saved the kids from the strange wolf Tsume made him head of security and had him keep an eye on his pups. Just in case that wolf came. Ever since then Kiara kept an eye on the gash over her daughters eye until I heals.

Kiara was sitting in her den. She was thinking about going to paradise soon. Plus the wolf that hurt her daughter. She had a feeling that the wolf that hurt her was Alicia, but how did she get in and was she still among the clan. All these questions where going through her head when Tsume walked in and sat behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsume.

"I was just thinking about how we'll finally be free." Said Kiara.

"The perfect place to raise the pups." Said Tsume.

"Yeah. No hiding, no humans." Said Kiara.

"I know exactly what you need right now." Said Tsume. He held out his hand and Kiara took it. He led her out of the den and towards the lake. Walking passed the lake Kiara got really confused.

"Where are we going?" asked Kiara.

"You'll see." said Tsume. He led her to a hot spring hidden well with in the mountain.

"How did you find this?" asked Kiara.

"I found it when I was on a walk a couple months ago." Said Tsume leading her in to the water.

"Oh it's just the right temperature." Said Kiara. Tsume rested against the spring wall and Kiara rested against him. He started rubbing her shoulders.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Said Tsume. They stayed in the hot spring for hours before they went back. They ran into Kiba, Hige, Blue, and Toboe.

"Where did you two go?" asked Kiba.

"That's our little secret." Kiara said with a smile.

"Come on tell us!" said Toboe.

"Nope." Tsume said with a smirk.


End file.
